Deadly Sanctuary
by bloodycarcass
Summary: Hilary finds out she's not human, and with the help of a stranger, she tries to stand up on her feet, but when the Bladebreakers find out, she risks her life saving them and everyone she loves, when her past enemies come to kill her.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

Summary: When Hilary is feeling down from a dream she had, she is kidnapped and the Bladebreakers must battle these mysterious

Summary: When Hilary is feeling down from a dream she had, she is kidnapped and the Bladebreakers must battle these mysterious dark figures, but on their way meet a very unexplainable surprise.

Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Productions or works, Also with Beyblade as well, I am a fan of both anime/manga. If I did own them however, I be rich and not living with my Grandmother!!...Sorry, TMI…………………

Now Onto Chapter 1 of Eros and Psyche!

* * *

Chapter 1

Nightmare

She kept running until the voices boomed loudly in her ears. She didn't know where she was running, all she knew is that she was running on what seemed black water. She couldn't feel her feet as the cold water splashed on her legs and the bottom part of her pajamas was completely wet. She kept running though, and she felt she wasn't running fast enough.

"Get Out of here!" Tyson's voice screamed in her ears.

"Sorry Hil, but your not one of us, just stay away from our training, okay?" Max said trying to sound sensitive about it, but wasn't.

"Hilary, Why don't you just go to school and maybe then will let you back, but until then, your kinda annoying the team," Ray said in a reasoning voice.

All their voices kept going on, saying different things, but still meaning the same thing, she kept running and her eyes begun to stung tears. It was always dark, no matter how much running she goes, It ended to nowhere in the darkness where she can't be near anyone she suffered to lose with, in the end, you really do die alone. That's what came into her mind.

She could have screamed if the voices weren't screaming right at her. It kept her silent and it was draining her out.

"No! No! Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Hilary wake up!" a voice yelled at her. A woman's voice.

"Hilary, wake up! It's just a Dream! Hilary!" the voice came louder.

Finally she opened her eyes to find her mother staring down at her worried. Her eyes were blurry from the tears that was straining down her cheeks. When her vision came clearer her mother stroked her hair and said, "Hilary, it's just a dream. Get dress, your going to be late for school. Today you have that Science test to make, get a good grade and make me happy." She smiled to her.

When she left her bedroom, Hilary could realize for a moment of what just happen. That dream scarred her and she decided right then to not go with Tyson after school to his dojo and watch his team practice. She had to make her mother happy by getting an A on the science test, no doubt she'll expect to be perfect like everything her mother wants her to be. She got dress and gatherd her school books. When she came downstairs, her mother had a bowl of miso soup and some rice balls for her take for lunch. The same meal everyday, and Hilary didn't bother taking her time. She finished the miso, yelled good-bye to her mother and ran to school in a hurry. She knew she would be 15 minutes early, but it didn't stop her since it was another day to make her mother happy, though she knew it wouldn't make her happy.

The dream kept being replayed in her mind over and over again, she was scared to talk or see Tyson and Kenny. She prayed that the day would go by fast, but the words were draining her out. She suddenly stop on the street avenue where she would wait and meet Kenny, Tyson however was never since he was always late. She didn't want to see Kenny or Tyson at school, in fact, she didn't even want to go to school today.

An urging feeling just came to her. A very bad feeling that is making her feel not right. But she knew that she needed it more then wanted it. It was something she could do, no one would stop her, her mother wasn't around, Kenny wasn't here yet, no one from school was here to see and report at school, one day off was all she needed, it could work, she can make it happen, all she had to do was run the other way, and she could skip school and avoid Tyson and Kenny, and that dream. It could work.

Slowly she turned around and started running. A strand of guilt came to her, but in true life, she hated school, she hated acting like it a know-it-all, she hated being the miss perfect grades and class president for her mother, she hated dance class, singing class, she hated everything her mother putted on her, she knew if she was doing this for her own will her mother will abuse her. But for once she didn't care. Was she actually doing this for herself?

She kept running until she came to down town, she rested herself near the beach where Tyson always went to think. No one was there because of school time, but she leaned against the railing that led down the stairs to the sandy beach and stood there having her head down. Then her body became restless so she sat down next to the railing putting her head to her knees and hiding a streak of tears. For awhile she took her head out to the air and breathed in the salt water air, but then another streak of tears came out. She closed her eyes again, but didn't feel relaxed.

"Is something wrong?" a voice said.

She opened her eyes to find a short man/boy? Who seemed to have a unique look. He has purple eyes, his eyes were Egyptian looking with black eyeliner, his hair was the most strangest as well, he had bleach yellow streaks with black and red spiked hair. It was just too strange of a look, but part of him was also quite handsome. He was smiling warmly at her, he was foreward leaning against the railing, looking down at her.

"You look familiar" he said. And she thought he was right.

She wiped away her tears and said, "You look like my old teacher tutors." And then he smiled.

"It's good to see you again Hilary, I've been wondering how you've been all these years, but now your crying?" her old student teacher said.

Hilary was pleased to see her old tutor teacher, but surprised to see how much he hadn't change in age. He sat down next to her asked,

"What's happened?"

His low, deep, nazaley voice was somehow warming to her.

"Mutuo Sensei, I haven't seen you since I was 8, you haven't changed one bit since I last saw you." She hid her sadness behind a smile.

He knew what she was trying to do, and it didn't work for him, but he still smiled.

"Hilary, why don't you tell me what happen?" he asked.

Hilary for awhile didn't answer, she knew it was really nothing, just a dream, a dream that seemed to take over her mind and completely drain her out, not to mention everything that was on her mind completely reflect her face. She couldn't see it, but she knew her face was completely pale.

Later her old teacher took her to a resteraunt where they both had malt shakes to drink. There she started explaining her dream. To her, he looked like he had a lot on his mind, but he listened carefully, and it was very much a relief telling him every detail of the dream that she remembered, from feeling of objects and the water to the feelings of the striking emotions she felt, and after explaining, he seemed to be in a moment of thinking, trying to analyze the dream and make out what it meant.

"These voices you heard, do you know who they were from or what they said?" he asked.

Hilary gasped forgetting to explain that important part, what the voices said, and he hit the head right on the nail, she did know who voices they were.

"The voices, were my friends. They were Tyson and Max and Ray's voice." She started to explain feeling a bit confusion in the her voice.

Her teacher became interested, "Who are they?" he asked in a low whisper.

"There my friends, or not friends, I mean…well there a famous Beyblading team, have you heard about the Bladebreakers?" she asked.

His eyes widen but he kept a stern face, "Yes I have. Beyblade is not that popular back in Domino City like Duel Monsters is, but I have heard about them. A young team of Beyblading kids who become world champions."

She sighed, and she was tired of hearing that word, "World Champion" that was enough to hear from Tyson, but she continued about her dream.

"Their voices were yelling at me, telling me I had to stay away from the team, that I'm always in their way, I don't know anything about beyblading but I try, and well…….Their right." She looked down at her hands where her teacher couldn't see.

He twisted his cup of malt shake around thinking. "Your very first friends, and your afraid to lose them." He mumbled. "Ironically they had to be a bunch of boys."

"What?" Hilary asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Her teacher said.

She sipped her shake, unknown of what he was thinking, she wanted to brake the silence.

"Mutuo Sensei…?" she started to asked.

"Please Hilary," he said, "Just call me Yugi." He smiled warmly.

"Yugi, have you ever been through the same thing I have? I mean, that dream must be true of what their thinking."

"What exactly did they say in your dream?" Yugi questioned, hoping to have a right answer by more information.

She didn't answer for awhile, instead she looked to the side of the window they sat next to in the resteraunt, there she saw a mother and her small daughter holding hands on the other side of the street on the side walk. The small girl with chocolate ice cream on her face just finished her cone, she started to lick her fingers, then her mother bend down next to and wiped her face with a cleenex she held in her hand and handed her daughter the ice cream she didn't finish. The girl's face lit up in a big smile and scarffed the ice cream, her cheeks blushing. That moment, Hilary envied that small girl, then Yugi stroke her hand, there she came out of motion.

She looked down and saw Yugi's hand was still on hers, his hand was much more warmer and seemed to have a light brightening around it like the sun's rays. It was unclear for a moment, but when she looked up to see Yugi's face, his purple eyes disappeared and formed a brighter color of red. He was looking straight at her when she turned to look at him, but then his eyes moved down to their hands and slowly took his hand off of hers.

"What did they say Hilary?" Yugi asked again, his tone lower this time.

She was aware that he still hasn't answered her question, but she slid that thought off and try to say exactly was their yelling voices, especially Tyson's, actually said.

"That I….That I…can't be part of a team, that somehow everything of me is not worth to be with, it's…..No!" She stood up from the table, realizing what she was telling him was no big deal.

He looked at her confused, and she knew that, but from the strange essence of her old tutor, it wasn't alarming of such a young face he held. In reality, Yugi didn't look like he was in his twenties, many people in the resteruant might have guess he was atleast 16 or 17, and Hilary standing up from the table making a big scene, might have made the customers guess that he was breaking up with her or their having a fight, even though Hilary was much more younger looking.

"This dream, it's no big deal! It was just a dream, and I shouldn't be wasting your time at all telling you my problems that are really nothing!" she said hiding her tears with a smile.

She collected her book bag and walked away. As she was closer to the exit of the resteruant, she heard Yugi called her name out, and just after that, she started running, Yugi ran after her instantly. She ran for a couple of seconds when she came running across the street, just then she heard a honk go off from a truck, She stood frozen waiting for the truck to cease it's breaks and slide to crash into her. But she instantly felt arms wrapped around her, and someone lift her and for a moment they both flew until gravity took force and they fell rolling on the street's concrete then finally stopping. His arms still wrapped around her, and for a moment the world was silent.

She opened her eyes to find her cheek was rubbed hard and scraped by the concrete, her hands and legs felt numb, but once she moved them they were fine. She notice the arms around her moved away and saw Yugi trying to stand up, his torn up jeans and black tank top was now covered in dust. He was scraping it off when he lend out a hand for Hilary to take.

"It is a big deal to me Hilary," he said, his nazely voice was serious. That's when she automatically, without thinking took his hand, He lift her up to her feet, amazed of how strong he is for someone who was only few inches taller then her and their she looked at him in a daze, realizing she was just saved by him.

"It matters to me Hilary, because…because ever since I met you when you were 8 years old, you were the strongest person I have ever met, from what your mother has done to you still worries me 'till this day, but I know that small little girl has grown taller and has bloomed feircley colors that I could never compete with. I'm guess what I'm trying to say is I still care about you, even if I couldn't continue teaching you and was exported back to Domino City, I wanted to still stay with you and watch you grow."

What he said was all she heard, it was almost as though he was trying to say he loved her like those chick flick American movies her friends watch was being played in a scene like this, right after he saved her.

Yugi obviously didn't know what to say, but he tried to continued, "From what I've seen your mother done to you, I know by blood, I had to sign a contract to keep quiet about it in public, but I wanted to for so long take you in my hands so you'll be safe and unwrithered by your mother's fantasy abuse she caused on you, no child should be trained to be a perfect child, especially since after their given birth, they were already perfect from the beginning."

And that's when she couldn't hold it in anymore, she shoved her head to his chest and cried loudly, their he felt relieved, he wrapped his arms around her and placed one of his hands on her head, letting Hilary bring it all out of her. He let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore, her body suddenly becoming dehydrated of water. Afterwards crying made her tired, so they went to the beach and sat in the sand watching the waves as the sun set. Yugi took off his black tank top, wet from Hilary's tears, he ringed it a few times, noticing her tears dried into his shirt and not much droplets came off. Then he put it back on and sat down next to her in the sand.

"Do you think my mother will ever be alright?" Hilary asked him.

Yugi didn't bother to look at her this time, instead he stared out into the ocean.

"I think it depends on how mentally healthy she is. If she still lives in that dream world of her perfect husband's death, then I doubt it." He said truthfully.

Hilary looked down at her hands, knowing that it was an unfortuanate truth. She can never escape her mother, she had money and control. And she knew herself that she could do it. But Hilary knew she was weak towards her mother and gave in. She didn't like the fact of making her mother the enemy of this angst life she's had for eight years, but everything does lead to her, but Hilary didn't blame her, she'd blame herself, and that Yugi knew he had to work on with her.

"You have to be strong Hilary," he said. "You have to be strong towards her, no matter what she puts you through, you must be strong," then Yugi turned his head from looking at the ocean to stare into Hilary's eyes. "And I'll be there, standing by you." He put his arm on her shoulder and wanted to pull her next to him closely so he could kiss her on the forehead, but he resisted it.

He let go of her should and put his shaking hand on his legs and he sat have Indian style criss cross, his hand held his shaking hand by his wrist to make the nerves calm down, but it didn't stop his fingers from shaking. Hilary noticed it right away.

"Is something wrong with your hand?" she asked concern. She wanted to touch it so she can see what was wrong with his hand, but he pulled it away from her fingertips and hid it behind his back. "It's nothing," he said suspiciously.

Later He walked her home. Hilary knew she was waiting for a punishment at home once she would walked through that door, but having Yugi by her side made her a little brave to walk up the stairs. She turned around to look at him.

"I can do this, don't worry! I can do this by myself!" she said mumbling, but with a little excitement. Yugi's eyes just widen, his purple eyes glistening in the sunset light making him look a little creepy.

"Are you sure?" he asked wanting to still be my her side at least when her mother opens the door.

"Yeah! Thanks Yugi for everything today!" she blushed now looking at her shoes. "Thank you…..I guess even if your not assigned by my mom, your still tutoring me." She suddenly became red so she turned around quickly to open the unlock the door with her house key.

Yugi turned around, his eyes looking solemn now, once he walked down the steps Hilary called his name again. He turned noticing she was still standing in front of the door.

"Yugi…Will you be around…town? Or in the neighborhood?" she paused for a second, "I was just wondering so I could…visit you sometimes… you know, after school and on the weekends." She said, feeling she's now talking to nobody but herself.

Yugi smiled relieved and feeling that his heart was warming up again, "I'll always be near you, don't worry. You can visit my apartment whenever you want." Yugi said this, realizing he said it quite confident.

Hilary smiled and opened the door, he watched as she closed the door behind herself, looking back at him as she slowly closed it. Once the door was shut, the world around Yugi felt completely silent, and the only noise he wanted to hear is her safely walking upstairs to do homework or something. For a few moments he waited but nothing happened. No noise to know anything was moving inside, so he walked on off.

Yugi, on his way walking home to his rented apartment, scolded himself for what he realized what happened to him. He had somehow fallen in love with a fourteen year old girl, once his own student he used to teach when he was seventeen, and now look at him, 25 and having feelings for a young girl that probably hasn't had a first boyfriend or real kiss. What's worse is that he forgot to tell her the most important thing, the reason he came to this part of town to become a teacher in the first place.

He forgot to tell her who she really was, and who he really is, is of course not human.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Chapter 2

Kidnapped

The next day Tyson as usual was running to school again, he fell half asleep after moving off the bed twice. What was worse is that he was starving. He couldn't stop by to the store and get some melon bread to eat.

He swooped in from opening the sliding glass door once the bell rang for class to start.

"Safe! No way Hilary you can assign me to bathroom duty today!!" As he looked at the rest of his class staring at him from behind when he noticed Hilary's desk was empty.

"Ummm, Tyson? I'm afraid Hilary is absent today." Miss Kenke assured him.

"No way! Absent! Woohoo I'm free for today!" Tyson jumped up and down with arms in the air.

Kenny smacked his face embarrassed and feeling guilty for Hilary being told such things about her from Tyson. Tyson went skipping to his desk to sit next to Kenny. That's when Tyson placed his back pack on his desk Kenny asked him.

"Don't you think it's kinda strange Hilary being absent two days in a row Tyson?" Kenny whispered to him. "It's not like her to miss a day at school or training day with us."

Tyson picked his nose, "So? She probably has a cold, she'll get over it, besides it's good she's not here, that way I can't get detention and her voice bossing me around as I practiced, besides! Who knows what strange stranger lurks upon to battle me in a beyblade match and try to steal dragoon away from me!" he said dramatically.

"What!? Are you serious! Since when are you ever being cautious?" Kenny whispered, this time without thinking pretty loudly.

The boys didn't notice on how the students and Miss Kenke was waiting for them to stop.

"Of course I'm not cautious! But it sounded pretty cool huh? All that in one breath!" Tyson was still talking.

"Tyson!" Kenny said exaggerated.

"Ummm….Kenny, Tyson? Can you please read the first paragraph in your science text book?" Miss Kenke interrupting them felt a little nervous when asking things like that to Tyson, who was so out of controls then the other students she had ever taught. "I should've listened to mother and be a doctor..." Miss Kenke mumbled to herself.

Hilary felt as though she was drowning inside. She didn't know how, but somehow, as she slept, she felt her body flowing down slowly like in water. She wanted to open her eyes, but couldn't. She felt somehow naked and didn't at all feel comfortable. Her eyes were kept close, but through her eye lids she could see she was flowing down below and notice the a shine of light brighten up at the very bottom, like sun rays shining down through the surface of the top, but this time down below in the ocean.

As she flows down slowly, she could feel the light rays shining up a warm feeling. And when she opened her eyes she saw herself down below, sleeping on a bed of roses. She flowed down to put her heads around her other self's face. Her body felt as cold as she looked closer and finally she was on top of her body.

_What's happened? Why is my body here? Am I dead? Is that why I'm looking down at it? But why! I don't want to die! Not like this! Why!? What's happened to me!? _

She could see that her body was suddenly sinking through the roses, like quick sand.

_No!_

She tried to grab her body, her arms, but that already sicken through, she held her face into her palms until the only part of her head sinking through as well and all she could do was dig through the roses, but only roses were lying in her palms.

_No! I've….I've Disappeared!!_

"What are you doing?" a voice said.

Hilary turned around to find Yugi looking down at her, or at least what looked like Yugi, he had his face and eyes, the same height, but his skin was darker, he wore a golden Egyptian crown that had an eye in the middle. His whole body was covered of white royal robes of white and dark blue. He wore a golden necklace and an amulet. The other necklace that stood out was a triangular large pendent, hung around his neck by a plastered brown rope, probably leather. He wore golden bracelets on his wrists and upper arms. And all he did was look down at her and say,

"What are you doing, Arianna?"

_What!? Arianna? Who's that?!_

And she looked down to find she was kneeling in a very small pool of water and their she saw her reflection. Her hair was curly and long, her face was the same but she was more beautiful then she has ever seen a face on a woman before. Her eyes were mighty ruby red and her lips with shade of purple and black. And the other thing that she noticed was that she was completely naked.

_What's happened to me!! _

Yugi dropped his chalk on the floor. All the students stare noticing he stopped writing the notes down for the next lesson. Yugi, wearing a suite with dark jeans, picked up the chalk, aware that his hand was shaking again. He tried to write but stopped and put the chalk down and turned to his students to say something. The High school freshmen students all stare in bewilderment as they notice their teacher not looking so well.

"Sensei?" a female student rose from her desk. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly the students all murmured to themselves and their class mates wondering what was wrong with him.

"Is he alright?"

"You think he's been drinking with the teachers?"

"No way man, that's not like them"

"Maybe we should call the hospital?"

"He's probably gonna blow soon."

"Someone get a teacher!"

Yugi closed his eyes and put his fingertips to his forehead.

"Class Dismissed." He said and soon the room was empty with mumbling questions lingering in the air.

He walked over to open a window and sighed letting the wind blow cleanse to his face. He felt a little better now, but he could have sworn heard someone scream. Although no one he heard was in the room noticed it. But perhaps he was working too hard. He decided to go home early for the day and call a substitute to take his place.

The rest of the night and morning he had been wondering about Hilary. He still scolded himself for the feelings he kept of her. But he knew she wouldn't carry such a heart for him. She was only fourteen years old. The misguided world went by as so did the day. When he got to his apartment he took a hot bath. Nothing though left his mind, and he dreamt of an old memory he kept deep inside. There he would remember the sandy desert, the cool oasis and shining white and gold buildings of Egypt. Where his memory lingered into the backyard where he there would be a pool of water, and many green trees full of fruit. He would remember well that it was a bright and glorious day and all around, excitement was lingering through the people's minds as they gather about in crowds.

There he stood, standing in the bright sun, watching with his servants and friends behind him. Two strong men dragged someone out by ropes tied to her neck, wrists, and waist. She was beautiful with long brown curly, wavy hair that brightens golden bronze into the sun. She was put in white and gold gown that shimmered glittering as people watched her being dragged. However this woman was different, she didn't struggle fighting the large Egyptians as they dragged her along. This woman was beautiful, but not Egyptian, her skin was white and shimmered like pearls in the sun as she sweated from the heat.

His heart ached and then pained much more. He put his hand to his chest and tried not to make a sudden flinch or emotion of pain. He had to keep a straight face that was his job as Pharaoh. But he knew he was put up to this, it wasn't like her to do such things, and somehow in his mind he knew the whole execution was a mistake.

She still kept a straight face as they made her bend down on her knees. With one gesture, she looked up at Yugi with eyes of not hatred, but guilt. Her red eyes were solemn purple, and her lips became brown from blood. He had known nothing, but of everything of her when she came here from Rome. Sweet perfumes of roses lingered to his nostrils coming from her. She reeked of roses and beauty, and when one of the large Egyptian raised a sword in the air, she looked at him with one last look, and this time he looked straight at her face, seeing not a goddess, but a fourteen year old girl with short brown wavy hair looking at him with tears in her eyes.

_Hilary!!_

He jumped from his place in the bath tub as he realized it was a dream. His heart was racing from the dream. The water was no longer hot but cold now, and he wondered what time it was. He got out of the bath tub and put a towel over his waist as he wiped away sweat from his forehead. The bath didn't help him at all. In fact, it made him feel worse.

Suddenly a large crash came from outside of the bathroom and he went out to see what it was. From his apartment, someone threw a rock tied to a piece of paper. He noticed his sliding glass door was shattered in the middle.

_That must be where the rock came from, but how can someone just throw a rock like that from my apartment? I'm on the fourth flow; they had to have a really strong arm to do that! _

He took the rock and untied the string to see the paper. He read it and gasped. He crumbled the piece of paper with through against the wall, bur of course that didn't help anything. He jolted to his room to get changed.

Tyson yawned. The day had gotten late so fast when he came home with Kenny to see his teammates Ray, Max and Kai. They discussed random things and practice beyblading, then they discussed about the strangers that came to them wanting a bey battle with them, all the boys wanted to know what was going, but once when Tyson came home, the three boys felt something was missing.

"Where's Hilary?" Max asked the group.

"Yeah, she hasn't been here for two straight days, it's not like her to not come." Ray said looking over to Kai.

Kai of course didn't say anything, but they all knew he wondered the same thing. Without Hilary, the group felt there was a hole in the middle of their friendship. Tyson scratched his nose.

"She's probably sick guys, no worries; I mean she'll get over it. Trust me, she'll come back tomorrow nagging on us again, no big deal."

Suddenly, a rock smashed though the Dojo's paper doors and landed next to Ray's palm. Kai stood up quickly opening the door to see who it was that thrown the rock, the day was dark and blue, no one insight.

"Who threw that rock!?" Kenny shrieked.

"Did you see who it was?" Ray asked Kai.

"No, he must have been a fast runner." Kai said closing the paper door.

Max took the rock and noticed a paper tied to it. He slid the paper off of the rock without untying it and unfolded the paper and read it.

'Ah guys!" Max shrieked. "You better come and see this!"

The boys huddled behind Max to see the paper.

"What does it say Max?" Tyson said looking over his shoulder.

Max read aloud, "We have your dearest Hilary, come by the city park next to the bench and clock pole if you want her alive!" Tyson snatched the paper to read it himself. "Guys this is serious! Hilary is in trouble!" Max said.

Tyson crumpled the paper, "Let's Go guys!"

They all ran out of the dojo and off to the park, their hearts racing furiously. Tyson didn't know why, but he was mad for some reason. It might be because Hilary must have been stupid enough to get kidnapped or held hostage or maybe it was those strangers again, giving them a reason to battle them, or none of them had any other options to make.

Once they got there, they noticed a person running the opposite of them, coming closer as he got to easier to see from the darkness of the park. Yugi ran furiously, his Egyptian purple eyes were massacre looking of raging bright purple. He wore a black leather jacket, a black tank top with a black belted collar, jeans and converses. Banging from his chest as he ran was a golden triangular pendent, with an Egyptian eye in the center, the pended was held by chains around his neck, he wore two different belts, one to hold his pants and the other hold extra pockets. He stopped in front of Tyson and the rest and panted. "Where's Hilary!" he ordered.

Behind Tyson, Ray and Max looked at each other confused. "Who are you?" Tyson ordered back. "Are you the one who send us this note?" Tyson brought out the crumbled paper from his pocket.

Yugi's eyes widen, "That note? Where did you get it?" he asked.

Kai suddenly gave a suspicious look.

"Hold on a second!" Kenny got himself in, "How do you know Hilary? And what do you know about this note?"

"Because," Yugi said as he took his note out of his back pocket, "I have the same note as well, with a threat about Hilary's life and saying to meet at this exact location!" his voice suddenly rose from his nasally stardom.

The boys could only look surprise, but Ray soon stepped in, "You've still haven't answered Kenny's first question, how do you know about Hilary?"

"Hilary was one of my students when I was a Teaching tutoring to family residences. I met Hilary when she was only in 3rd grade. I was a teacher to her for three years." Yugi explained, "How do you know Hilary?" Yugi asked suspiciously this time.

"Were her friends!" Tyson yelled to him.

"Then there's no reason to be talking in tones as though we were enemies." Yugi said sounding reasoning and wise. He closed his eyes from frustration though, the people that asked to be here weren't present and he was worried about Hilary.

"Then where is the guy who sent us this threat?" Max asked, sounding annoyed.

"My my, aren't we impatient tonight" a playful voice said. They all looked straight to the bench next to the clock pole, a man with blue spiky hair and swirly black and blue tattoo on his arms sat. He sat quite comfortably. He legs were crossed and his arms lied on the back of the bench. His face was scarred and half of it was formed by a swirly line of vinery black and blue. He had many piercings on his ears and one on his nose and another on his lip. He wore many jewelry, chained necklaces, bracelets, he wore a chained choker that was connect to his metal rings and blue and white striped tank top shirt with white pants and black belted boots.

When he looked up to look not at Tyson, but Yugi his eyes shimmered of silver. He sat up from the bench and brought his arms out.

"Welcome, I'm glad all of you came, I hope my message wasn't terrible, trust me I wanted you to come here to help me with a favor." He said peacefully.

Yugi's patients were running thin. "Where's Hilary!" he demanded.

"Relax Yugi," he said chuckling. "Your friend is safe and unharmed; she'll manage awhile once we get down to business."

"Who are you?" Tyson demanded.

"My name is Mar, Sorcerer of Shadows and Darkness."

"What do you want with us?" Ray asked impatient.

"I want you to play a game with me, all of you, play with me a shadow game."

Yugi's eyes widen. That's when he looked down at his triangular golden pendent.

"A shadow game?" Max wondered, "What's a shadow game?"

"Oh it's not so bad once you start playing it, soon you'll be having so much fun, you won't want to stop." A menacing voice cracked from the shadows. Yugi turned to look straight at the dark figure with the menacing voice, he knew who it was.

"Marik?" Yugi murmured, loud enough for the bladebreakers to hear him.

Marik came from the shadows; his jade green eyes shimmered under the street lights of the park. His white hair and dark skin was so obvious that he was a foreign person not from Japan at all. Tyson had a bad feeling about him, like there was something not real about him, his presence actually made Tyson's mouth dry. And for worse reasons, Marik wasn't at all too friendly either.

Marik wore his regular white hooded shirt with his golden Egyptian gold bracelets on his arms and gold earrings and necklaces. His pants were torn with ripped holes and somehow to looks enough modern wore black converses. Yogi became furious suddenly, this person was not his very friendly companion.

"You Bastard! What the Hell are you doing here!?" Yugi yelled, his mood suddenly changing.

Tyson didn't understand what was going on, but he was annoyed enough that these strangers that he never met, weren't the regular ones that wanted his bit beast, these were different people, with different auras and looks, and looked very much menacing then normal people, none of them seemed human enough to be challenged. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was very much afraid of these people.

Marik suddenly laughed out of nowhere. "It's good to see you again Yugi, no, Atem."

Yugi growled at the name. "What have done with her, where is she!?" he demanded.

"She's in no harm; you can see for yourself, she's over there." Marik pointed behind straight to the gap between Yugi and the Bladebrakers, where they saw Hilary a few feet away from them, tied down by wooden stakes punctured in the grass field, from her wrists, neck, feet and arms, Hilary laid there unconscious, she seemed to lay what looked like where Yugi was standing was pentacle. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday when Yugi last saw her.

"No!" Yugi screamed as he ran to Hilary, but as soon as he got closer enough to stand next to her he was stung and push backwards by an unknown electric force that sparked around Yugi as he tried to get himself up from the forceful impact. "A barrier?" Yugi realized.

Marik started to laugh out loud at Yugi. "There's no use Yugi, you and the vermin children must play a shadow game with us. It is the only way to set her free."

Yugi got up and walked back to Marik, at first he thought of punching him, but that wasn't wise. "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

Kenny and Tyson and the rest of the team were confused and unsure what was happening. "What the hell is a Shadow Game!?" Tyson yelled out.

Mar started to laugh. "Why don't you explain the filthy human children of what a Shadow Game are Yugi?"

Yugi turned to look at Tyson and the rest. "A shadow game is not like any other normal game. Its game played with ancient darkness. One of which if one loses, they will suffer punishment for losing. It can be any game you want, but you must know the clocks will be turned once you accept to play. There is no way to escape the game, you must win, and if you lose, well your life will be over, that's all I can say."

Kenny gulped. Yugi walked away from Marik and went towards to stand next to Tyson.

"I can understand you challenging me to a Shadow Game, but to them, they know nothing and no experience to accept the darkness they will step in. I'll battle both you and Marik to Duel Monsters." Yugi said, making a plan easier for the bladebreakers to not suffer.

"Oh, I'm afraid we can't accept that, you see this shadow game will be only held by us. The rules are, I, Mar, will battle Tyson to a Beyblade Shadow Game, and you Yugi will duel Marik for the freedom of little Hilary. However if we both win, we keep dear little Hilary," Mar explained then paused.

"And you will give us the millennium puzzle Atem!" Marik said ecstatic. Yugi scowled at Marik.

"And if course, if the battle ends up uneven, let's say one of you win, but the other loses, that loser will battle again with the same opponent. Basically do a rematch you say." Mar finished explain the rules.

"And how is these "Shadow Games" you say, played with the rules bended a little, with Beyblade, if what you say we still can play the same normal game of Beyblading, then what parts of the game is bended?" Ray asked.

Marik grinned, his eyes went black all of a sudden, staring at Ray and the rest of the bladers, His grin went to a crooked smile that showed parts of his teeth having white fangs.

"You'll just have to wait and see, the game of Beyblading and Duel Monsters hasn't change, but the mind of the players will." He said confident.

"What is Duel Monsters?" Tyson asked.

"It's a popular card game back where I'm from; your town is popular with beyblading, while mine is popular with duel monsters." Yugi explained.

"But of course Yugi, once we win, your little Hilary will be quite useful to us." Mar said playfully.

"What do you plan on doing to her!?" Yugi demanded.

"Haven't you told her yet Atem? Of what she really is?" Marik asked. "Don't they know the reason she's so useful to us? Surely you've told them haven't you?"

Yugi didn't say anything. Tyson stared at Yugi. "What!? What didn't you tell us!?" Tyson yelled at him.

"Yeah what is he talking about!?" Kenny asked.

Marik started laughing again. "Oh Atem, I have to admit, you never once bored me. Go ahead and tell them! Tell them that their little friend isn't human!"

Max gasped while the rest of them were silent. Bewildered and unsure what Marik had said.

"What does he mean!?" Kai finally spoke. "What does he mean that she's not human!?"

Yugi felt guilty, "I was going to tell her someday, that was one of my reasons for coming to live here in this town, one of my reasons for assigning to be her teacher, I knew, but she didn't of course, she was reborn again after these 5,000 years have passed, how was I going to say it to her, in a situation she was in with herself and her mother, a situation that paranoid her about you Tyson, and the rest of you." His voice became low. "So many years, And here I am, used to be in the same situation she's in right now. Not knowing who I was or where I came from, not knowing my destiny to salvage and sacrifice for what I am now, and yet she is the one that needed guidance more than me."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked seriously.

"I mean, that long ago, Hilary was this beautiful goddess who placed herself as a human with god like powers. She came from Rome and was the savior of Egypt, and at the same time, the cobra who bit Cleopatra herself. She was a guardian who was close to the Pharaoh and his minions, and a warrior, it didn't matter if she was a woman or not, I, Pharaoh Atem was the one who welcomed her into Egypt's arms."

The bladers gasp. "A-Are you saying that you're this 5,000 year old Pharaoh that once existed?" Ray asked.

"Wait! That doesn't make sense! Shouldn't you be dead right now, I mean no offence, but you look a little too young to be Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, especially since it was 5,000 years ago!" Tyson exaggerated but was right.

"Your right, but it's also called being reincarnated, I was reborn into a young high school boy named Yugi Mutou, but now Yugi resides in heaven, so I take his body in return. Hilary however was reborn a different way." Atem looked back to look at Hilary. "She was never reincarnated, that means she was reborn into a new body of this era, but somehow still resides the soul of her old self, not of someone else. She was named Arianna the first time I saw her in Egypt, the goddess Arianna who skinned her god like powers to be a human guardian of earth. Arianna is still the same there, but she holds a different name, Hilary of this era."

"Are you saying Hilary hasn't changed at all, the girl that we always knew was really an ancient goddess she didn't know she was at all! That personality wise, this Arianna is just like Hilary!" Kenny tried to sum it all up.

"She is Hilary, it's just Arianna is fourteen years old right now, when she gets older just like as I saw her, she will grow out her hair, eyes will be red again and she'll be the goddess I saw and knew 5,000 years ago." Atem explained.

"And you haven't told her yet." Mar scoffed at the moment of Yugi's guilt just pleased him.

"Your friend has suffer so much, I need to ask you something?" Atem said seriously, he didn't look at Tyson, but he needed to know, for Hilary's sake, for Arianna's sake.

"Do you really see Hilary Tachibana as a friend still, or do you really see her now as something else? Something that your afraid or unsure of, that now that she is perhaps something you wouldn't stick your nose to know more. Or do you not care which ever way, as long as she is who she is, then that is what matters. Tell me, please, this is something that I don't need to know, but she does."

Tyson and the rest didn't say anything. Each of them felt unsure, they wondered after knowing this, will she be the same, or will she become so different that they either don't want know at all or she'll forget them. It was hard, because they all wondered on how she'll end up being after she wakes being unconscious. When she knows, is it really the worth? They felt disquieted by the lost of someone who can change so much, in truth they all thought of her annoying, Tyson wished more that she would disappear one day, and Kai felt as though he wanted to hit her someday, but not enough to damage her and leave her out cold.

Max did not know what to chose of Atem's reasonable attempts of what might happen between them and Hilary, but the thought of her suffering was enough for him to stay by her side. Ray felt the same, but the fact she wasn't human, depended on these god like powers she might still possess, and he wondered when he sees her with such ability, what would he see her now, and other people?

They all wondered unsure, thinking about the future happenings if the choices they make will be wise. Their lives was in enough business as it is, but dealing with something like this, with these kind of people, what did they know, on the other hand, how can they trust them that they are these Ancient Egyptian people and not a bunch of loonies. And what was the most of this is why should they trust this Atem in the first place, Atem or Yugi, which ever was in their minds, they know one thing, they couldn't answer just now.

Atem sighed. He was not feeling enough support from them, in the end, he would end up alone trying to stop this, and he guessed well in the end if they both lose, Hilary will be put into misery. Her new virgin body would be taken away, and somehow her powers will be brought out and stripped from her. She will suffer and be given a punishment that wasn't her fault, just like 5,000 years ago, where she was executed infront of him and he couldn't do anything to stop because he was deceived that she became evil. But he still had love for her. And he scolded himself once again, for just like those years ago, he fell in love with a woman who perhaps can never be with, no matter how hard he tried to keep them alone and safe, she would only give her virginity once, and only to him, whence her virginity is taken, the one taken it will be given absolute power, and he took it from her, and he can take it from her again, but he was in love with her.

And so was she, she was in love with him too. And just like him, she scolded herself for falling in love with an older man who perhaps she could never be with, and could never be loved by anyone else.

Hilary felt like she was in the water again, something inside of her was taken, but it freed her, somehow it taken away those tight chains that trapped her in this miserable and pure life she hated so. She opened her eyes to see Yugi on top of her, shirtless and she for the first time did not feel to cover her naked body. Yugi was now someone she could be with to touch and feel to love alone. He welcomed her in his arms, and he didn't mind to take the chance of whatever was standing in his way. This feeling, this dream, was somehow familiar. Hilary wasn't sure, but she didn't want this dream to end, she opened her body once more, for this she felt would be the last time she would be touched inside again.

A/N: ummm, hi, umm yeah my first cross over yu-gi-oh! And beyblade fanfic. Umming, I hope you guys like the first two chapters so far, chapter two was kinda longer, but it had a lot of stuff going on that needed to be explained. The battle of the two games will be next chapter, but Marik and this guy Mar really isn't the true enemy, the true enemy is about to come right after Hilary is rescued, that's all I can spoil!

In the mean time I have a Deviant Art account where I draw this fan fic, fan art and I'm still drawing more so, if you want to see, here ya go. sakuraxedward./gallery/


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Torment Part 1

Chapter 3

Battle of Torment Part 1

"Shall we get this battle on then?" Mar was now excited as he got his beyblade. He didn't show it to them but it shimmered of black in silver in his hand.

Yugi took a step back giving Tyson and Mar some room for the bey battle. Tyson placed Dragoon on the shooter and placed in the ripper. Mar did the same waiting for the right moment.

Tyson however felt as though he didn't know what he was doing. After what Yugi said didn't make much sense to him, yet it did at the same time. He didn't feel angry as he should, instead he felt unsure, not just the situation, but of Yugi, Mar and this Marik that has something about him that doesn't feel right. He wasn't sure what these shadow games really did, but he had no choice but to find out. Wait a minute.

"Hey Yugi?" Tyson said, looking straight at Mar, but talking to Yugi. "What's these shadow games going to do once I rip my blade?"

Yugi was about to say something but Marik stopped him. "Don't say anything Yugi! Or Hilary will be done for! Let the boy find out on his own." Marik smirked. Yugi wasn't sure how he would hurt Hilary from where Marik was standing, since Marik was a few feet infront of him, but at the same time Yugi didn't want to know, so Yugi stayed silent and watched the first round.

"I can see your Dragoon in my power, the power of Storm will be fulfilled in my body, and I can finally destroy those in my way." Mar said to Tyson, still hasn't ripped their blade yet.

"In your dreams creep!" Tyson said acting tough now, reassuring himself that Mar wasn't that scary at all. "Now stop chatting and get this battle started!"

"3!

2!

1!

Let It Rip!"

And the blades flew through the air and landed on the ground, that's when Marik's millennium staff suddenly glowed, and the surrounding park changed. The sky changed to red smoky air. The trees were dead and petrified and the sun and Moon stood together in the sky, bigger then they usually looked. The air became thinner dusty. It was a like a transformation of what Hell would really look like.

Tyson coughed as he realized the area changed, Dragoon and Mar's blade were spinning on the ground, not making a move since the surrounding area distracted them.

"Pay attention Tyson! This is just the beginning of Shadow Game!" Yugi warned him from a few feet behind him. Hilary's body was still placed in the same area as it was, except she was laying on grass but dry dirt, and the pentacle was still visible.

Tyson got himself back together when Mar started laughing. "It's a dream come true!" he giggled, "Oh god! Thank you Marik! The place is absolutely beautiful!!" he continued laughing until he suddenly stopped, "You know what's missing?" he asked himself and the rest. "Oh that's right! It must be Hilary's corpse being hung on a cross, and their I can strip her and do whatever I want with her beautiful nude body!"

Tyson got growled as Dragoon reacted and attacked Mar's blade. Yugi became angry and disgusted by Mar's words, but he kept his cool, he'll be able to have his turn soon. Tyson kept swiping and attacking, but Mar kept laughing as though every hit on his blade was a reaction that hit him as well, strange slashing marks started appearing on his arms and chest, and Tyson was sure that was not a newly found tattoo he just noticed. Every slash kept Mar moving a bit back, his gesture going side ways and the marks started to appear until one of them started to bleed. Then he stopped laughing and looked straight at Tyson with blackish bleeding eyes.

"You know what's the best part of this Beyblade Shadow Game?" he asked Tyson but answered himself, "It's the fact every direct hit you make on each other's blade effects the blader as well!" then he started laughing, that's when Mar's blade came swiping in and hit the side of Dragoon. Tyson screamed as he felt the slashed pain that came on his hip. Tyson lift up his shirt to see the mark, and their a large long and slender string of red blood stranded from his hip and across his stomach appeared.

Tyson gasped as he realized what these Shadow Games must really be. Ray, Max, Kai and Kenny made out what just happened and was not sure whether this was the safest thing for Tyson to do. Yugi was right, they didn't know much of Shadow Games but knew enough that it lead to suffering in pain and to perhaps leading to death.

"Come one World Champion! Fight Me!" Mar yelled at Tyson who was now over excited. Tyson has no choice but to bear with the pain and try as hard as he can to dodge the attacks Mar made, and he had to do that fast or he's done for.

Hilary opened her eyes as she notice she was sleeping in bed with the look-alike Yugi by her side. That's when she stood up quickly, the look-alike Yugi was still asleep, naked under the sheets as she was. Hilary placed her hand on her stomach as she thought of something that was not good. Hilary could feel herself now drowning deeper into the dark water, the bed, the dark room and the dark skinned Yugi disappeared as she felt the drowning went on, and she felt as she tried to breathe the air got thinner.

"What's wrong with you!" Tyson's voice yelled to her.

"You don't even know how to Beyblade, so just leave us alone!" his words yelled at her again.

"You have no reason to be here," Kai's cold and low voice was stabbing her painfully.

"You have no reason to be here, you should just stick to your school stuff." Ray said to her.

"Go home Hilary, it's safer there," Max's voice ringed in her ear.

_No it's not, home is not safe, mom will be there. And she'll get mad once she knows my secret, she'll lock me up in that room again, maybe then I won't eat food for a month now. How come you guys can't understand that? Why don't you know?_

_Oh that's right, I didn't tell them about my past, they don't know how my life is at home, or why I act that way. Mom doesn't want to me to have any friends because it will get in the way of my dream becoming perfect for her. _

_Wait a minute? My dream? It's not my dream, it's her dream. My dream…my dream is….shattered. I have no dream because mom took it away, and now I can't remember it. _

_What would it matter, Tyson and the rest wouldn't care anyways, no matter what it is, they won't have any sympathetic feelings for me. I'm just in their way. Maybe Mom was right? Maybe I should just stick to her dream, she'll be happy, and I'll live good life style, probably have a better life then Tyson's! _

_No I won't. I'll never be as happy as Tyson can be. Maybe I should just disappear, maybe I do deserve to die, no one could really want me in this world, not here, not anywhere, not now, not ever. _

As she was about to drift away, Hilary felt her skin being swept away from her flesh and bones, and she was put into a dark hole of fire sticks that pierced through her, the pain was not satisfying, but she deserved it.

Yugi somehow felt as though he was going to vomit, parts of his body was hotter then most, and he wondered if these actions of his body was coming from something in this shadow world. He tried to ignore the strange symptoms his body was making and watched the battle.

Tyson was in complete danger, there were more bleeding marks on his chest that bled through his yellow shirt, his jeans were ripped as blood drenched through. His yelling in pain became louder, each attack from Mar on Dragoon was trying to put him down to his knees or to the floor.

Dragoon was dodging each swipe and attack but the edges he kept going, Tyson felt he was running away, once he tried to attack, Mar's blade quickly dodged it and attacked from the back, Tyson's back was swiped like rakes raking down his back. Yugi couldn't take anymore watching Tyson go through this pain.

"Stop!" Yugi yelled. "Stop the match!"

"No! I can beat him!" Tyson panted. He closed one eye as the side of his head was bleeding and blood dripping down to wear his eye was.

"No you can't!" Yugi yelled at him. "You've won Mar, the battle is over!"

"A beyblade match can't be over until one of the beyblades stops spinning!" Kenny panted explaining it to him.

Yugi just glared down at him with a scowl, "And once Tyson's beyblade stops spinning, so will Tyson's heart! This battle is clearly is a win or die battle, that's how all Shadow Games are like!" Yugi yelled down at Kenny. Kenny backed off.

"Then what should we do then!? Tyson won't stop beyblading!" Max nervously yelled at Yugi.

"Yes he will!" Yugi assured him and that's when from Max's pockets, Yugi swiped Draciel and his launcher shot Draciel to the floor where Draciel pushed Dragoon and flew into Yugi's hands where he catched it before he fell. Tyson collapsed on the ground and Ray and Kenny ran to him. Draciel was still spinning as he swiped a knock off to Mar's blade and it flew back into Mar's hands.

"That's not fair! You aren't aloud to do that!" Mar yelled at Yugi.

Yugi gave back Max's launcher and Draciel. "You've won Mar, any more of that battle and Tyson would have died."

"What!?" Mar screamed. "What the hell is"--"Enough Mar!" Marik interrupted him by yelling at him. "Yugi clearly is a weak hearted one, he wants to duel me that much, then let him. Those Beyblade brats don't know anything of how to handle the Shadow Games, thus you automatically win."

Mar calmed himself down as he smirked. "Well that wasn't much of a battle, but I still say he kept playing, that way I can watch him die trying."

Yugi growled at his thought. This was enough to make him mad, and that means he was about to become scary.

"Marik!!" He screamed at him, that's when he put his hand up to point at him, suddenly the millennium puzzle started glowing, the beybladers notice a golden Egyptian glowing eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. "I will defeat you! You've done enough to mess with my friends in the past, but this is the last straw you make!"

Yugi's millennium puzzle started to float up to Yugi's chest, the eye in the middle glowing brighter. "It's Time to Duel!!"

The pain in Hilary's body that burned like burning stakes suddenly disappeared when she noticed her eyes became clearer and the air was easier to breathe. There she noticed she was on her knees, her wrists were tied together, her neck was tied by a leach and so was her waist, she looked up to find the dark skinned Yugi looking down to her, her face emotionless, but he grabbed his chest as though something was inside it. From there he was standing on a white marble stoned stage where behind him was his Egyptian servants and a few other people that looked somewhat familiar. She was kneeling in the sun, two large and tall Egyptians were holding the ropes from her neck and waist, and she heard a mumbling voice that became louder as she focused and knew what the man in white robes with golden jewelry and wearing a weird hat was saying.

"For being an Evil spirit brought into our kingdom, you are here to be banish from this world, Osiris shall take your crimson heart and…"

He went on explaining such things that made her think she was being punished for something she knew she didn't do. But some part of her said,

_What does it matter? I know he wouldn't love me for this, not when I'm…I'm_

The thought just hit when she realized what was wrong with her.

_That's right…I forgot, I forgot to tell Atem that I'm……_

She felt the world went black around her as she felt the blade swiped her head off from her neck.

A/N: wowzers! Yugi's battle with Marik will be the next chapter! Things are getting' crazy now, Hilary is having strange dreams, Tyson is hurt, and Yugi goes wacko!! Yay! Well I finished this chapter in like one day! It's already 12:15 am! Ha! Okay then, the story still continues, so until then, wait and see!


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of Torment Part 2

Chapter 4

Battle of Torment Part 2

Yugi was now more then ready to duel Marik, and Marik knew it. Tyson lingered by Kai's side, he was exhausted but was curious in wanting to know this game called Duel monsters. Tyson kneeled down next to Ray and watched. The boys were curious of Yugi's rage and maleficent urge to battle Marik, they were curious of this Duel monsters game and weren't sure if it was something worse of a shadow game then what Tyson went through.

"You'll need this Yugi!" Marik smirked, he threw a Duel Disk at Yugi and catched it. Yugi noticed it was the same duel disk that he had during an old rival's Duel battle before.

Yugi slipped the duel disk on his wrist and commenced for battle. He took out his cards and shuffled and placed his deck in the slot it held on. The disk switched from one side to the next as it changed positions automatically and shot out two hollow imagers which flew from each side of Yugi. Once they were ready the sound of their Duel Disk lit up with colors that it was ready to play.

"I play Goblin Zombie to start out!" Marik said as he placed the card on his Duel Disk, his duel disk suddenly lit up. That's when the Bladebreakers looked carefully at this shadow game, when they noticed appeared in front of Marik was at first, out of thin air was a huge bony looking worm with legs and had arms that held a sword. The boys gasped, seeing a monster appear out of thin air. It was almost too much to be real. The large solemn and gooey thing started to drool from it's bug-like mouth as they thought it was hungry.

Marik started to laugh as he saw their faces. "This isn't the only thing that appears in the Shadow aspect of the Shadow Games! They'll be more to experience!" he grinned.

Yugi was clearly not having a moment for this, "Don't listen to him!" he yelled to Tyson and the rest of the boys. "This match will be over before you know it! I promise you I will win!" Yugi assured them.

It was almost too real when Yugi said that. Yugi held up a thumbs up to Tyson to see, when Tyson noticed for a moment he thought he was looking at himself. If this Yugi guy was really more then he appeared, Tyson hoped it was nothing as bad as he went through to experience. He looked over to Hilary who looked whiter then before. The air felt thinner then before and it seemed for a bright second that Hilary moved but it must have been his imagination as he noticed, when the air got thinner, he felt sleepy that wasn't good. He forced his eyes opened trying to watch, but he knew he wasn't the only one feeling drowsy. The rest of the boys were almost limping or half standing, their eyes were getting dry and sleepy as well.

"Dammit! We gotta stay awake, we need to trust Yugi! No matter what guys!" Tyson told them, making them wake up and try to breathe in what was left in the air. Kai didn't like this Yugi at all, but he knew Tyson was right, they had no choice but to trust him, this was a battle he was more familiar with, and if it's true that he can win, Kai hoped deep inside that Hilary would end up safe and conscious in the end. Yugi however was maddened by Marik, even the slightest hope he gave to help the Bladebreakers trust him went away quickly as his anger continued to steam off of him.

_Out of all the things you've done to me to make me suffer, this is the worst! First you would do this to my friends back in Domino City, now you come to torcher my past! From what grief can rid yourself from when taking Arianna's virginity from?! You don't even love her! _

His thoughts rage of compassion as he thought of the past from Egypt 'till yesterday when he met her again.

"Goblin Zombie! Attack his Life Points!" Marik yelled. Yugi gasped as the slimey worm-like Zombie flew at him and stabbed his sword right through his chest.

The pain was unbearable for a moment as his life points from 4000 dropped to 2900. Yugi was now in danger. He knew he must defeat Marik now, and fast, trying to control his anger, he pulled a card from his hand and yelled out, "I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

A light burst out as a abnormal tall man appeared with what seemed like clothes from a fantasy movie or Lord of the Rings, that movie Tyson was sure he saw last weekend. The Celtic Guardian held a large sword, much bigger then the Goblin Zombie, and it looked a lot powerful then the other, but Yugi was sure he played the wrong card, that's why after he played Celtic Guardian he said, "And I play two cards face down and end my turn" then two large cards face down appeared in front of Yugi.

"I think I'm starting to get this game now!" Kenny said in excitement. His excitement got everyone to wake up a little as they listened to Kenny. "I think the main point of Dueling Monsters has to with the amount points you have. I think you play whatever monster there is that have larger numbers then the opponents cards and try win the game when one players loses numbers. It's a game of Intuition!"

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Tyson shrieked, for a moment he thought of playing at school and trying to make it popular for some kids, but then again, he was happy Beyblading never stopped him.

"This game I think really does suit Yugi," Ray said, "I mean, the way Yugi is so far as we notice, his intellect would match this pretty well."

"Yeah but there's a problem," Kenny announced, "Each player starts out 4000 numbers as life points or something, and Marik just attacked Yugi so now Yugi is down too," Kenny got out Dizzy to analyze what his hypothesis was, "Gah! Yugi is down to 2900 life points!"

"What!" The Bladebreakers freaked.

"So any last words to say to him Ray?" Tyson asked him scarcastically, "Because if he doesn't win, Hilary is in trouble, and I'll lose Dragoon forever!"

Yugi could have sworn his time was up for this. Marik's laughter was beginning to annoy him, and he knew he must control his anger in order to win. He sworn to himself he won't lose her again, not like this. Not to Marik, who he already beaten once.

_Control your emotions, control them, and you'll be fine. _

Yugi knew what Marik's plan was, after dueling him once, he was sure that somehow he must have another plan to bring up his Egyptian god card like last time, even though Yugi won his battle from Marik and kept his Egyptian god card, he was sure that somehow time was rewinded with Marik and he would bring the Egyptian god card Ra.

Of course, his thoughts were everywhere, if he could explain to Tyson and the rest of them of what was going on, he would, but in this kinda situation, Yugi will have to stay silent and win this game.

Yugi mind was taken aback once Marik's grin formed from his mind into the face of his people grinning, crying in relief and cheering from the execution ground.

"We are free!"

"No evil shall deceive us here!"

"Long live our Pharoh!"

Their words were painful to him, he walked down to the execution ground as everyone watched him. The exicutioners were about to take her head but he stopped them.

"Stop! Don't touch her head!" he yelled at the two large Egyptians. They suddenly backed off, fearing their Pharoah's temper.

The head of Arianna laid on the ground, her severed head separated from her body was disquieting enough that his legs started shaking. Her head was covered by her long hair, and he couldn't see her face. Even though he wanted too.

Slowly, he picked up the head and moved her hair out of her face, her skin from the the head became completely white all of a sudden, and their he sat down, holding her head in his arms like a child or doll and he cried out in fury of himself. The people of Egypt stared at him unsure of what their Pharoah was doing.

"Your highness," Seto came to him, "What is the matter, we have rid the evil from that woman, she is a demon the gods do not want to have, a soul that brings down our fury in guilt. Osiris has them blessed."

"What evil has this goddess done to us?" the pharaoh mumbled. "What has she done? What have I done?"

He brushed his cheek against hers, holding the head like it was treasure far more to take a life for.

"Is it so forbidden for one to love another that appears from the heavens? A love a mere pharaoh like me could never have?"

Seto was confused by his words, the priest did not understand his Pharoah's feelings for someone who could have cause, if not him, then the gods to succumb and bring forth something worse to destroy their very kingdom. A woman who clearly came form this city Rome was a near hostile of destruction to their kingdom, how could the pharaoh not realize that?

"You…your majesty…..Do not say that you…." Seto couldn't say it, but his pharaoh answered, "Yes, I have even taken away something precious of hers that will can never be returned."

"Your majesty! I was only doing this for your kingdom! For Egypt! For…"- "Leave me!" his pharaoh yelled at him. The priest did what he was told, and left the pharaoh in his caged guilt. The blood from the cut of the neck stained his gold and white robes, his golden jewelry was smeared with brown blood that dried quickly in the sun.

Yugi brushed off the memory as he noticed it was Marik's turn.

"I discard two cards to grave yard to summon the nightmare wheel!" Marik began as a large skeleton tied to a wheel appeared from the light.

"the same thing again," Yugi muttered. Yugi was sure he was discarding at least five or six monsters to the grave yard to bring Ra. Any moment, and Yugi will have to bring out Obelisk the Tormentor to end this battle.

_But just to be sure_

"Celtic Guardian, destroy his Nightmare Wheel!" Yugi commanded, and the Celtic Guardian directly moved towards Marik's second monster and swung his blade to cut the Nightmare Wheel in half and suddenly dissolve into thousands of pieces.

The Bladebreakers cheered, but Yugi ignored them since they clearly have no idea what it was this game was about to become.

Suddenly a sharp pain in his heart struck him, Yugi bend down to his knees to hold the pain by his chest. Marik however, just laughed.

"Foolish Yugi, be careful with effect cards, they become quit a painful sting when you destroy them." Marik said laughing.

Yugi stood up again, wiping the pain off to continue the game. He has to act quickly now, he was sure Marik's strategy was the same as before, and if that means bringing out the tormentor card right after Ra, then he had no choice but to end it quickly.

"I sacrifice 4 cards from my hand," Yugi said as he drew out more cards, and just as he suspected, Obelisk appeared in his hand, "And I draw, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Suddenly a booming of an earthquake appeared to feel and sound under the kids' feet. Their behind Yugi, a cracking of the ground rose up to find something coming out.

"Yugi! Watch out!" Tyson yelled at him, but Yugi ignored him. A gainormous, blue and green demon from the ground appeared behind Yugi, he rose up from the ground, and as he rose, he was getting taller until finally this Obelisk was standing straight tall from the smoky red sky.

Marik screeched out laughing. "Oh Yugi, you must be so kind to bring this battle in such bliss! Hahaha!"

"Shut Up Marik!" Yugi yelled at him, "The real duel begins here! Now summon your Winged Dragon Ra to the stage! I've defeated you once Marik, and I will defeat you again!"

Marik grinned, "Very Well, I sacrifice my Goblin Zombie and summon Monster Reborn!" The card that was laid out in front of him was tilted up to show a picture of the card, "And I bring back from my grave yard Egyptian God Card, Wing Dragon of Ra!" Through the Monster Reborn card, a red flash of light sprung out, and their a bright red wing appeared out of a card, it was like watching a child move out of the womb as the dragon brought out one parts of it's body after the next until finally it brought it's head out for air to breathe in.

Yugi's plan was working, as soon as he destroys Ra, he'll take his win and perhaps try to take Hilary before them noticing, hoping that perhaps Hilary could be saved and Tyson would not have to go through the pain battle with Mar again.

Hilary tried to move where she was, but she felt tied up from where she was laying.

_Where am I? why can't I move?_

And when she opened her eyes, the sun rays from her bedroom suddenly came through. She squinted her eyes as she slowly got up from her bed.

Her room was a lot more pinkier then it was the last time she noticed. On her small table where she used to draw pictures from had stacks of papers and books and pencils. Her room was clean, but her furniture was cluttered with books, school notebooks and learning stuff. She rubbed her eyes as she got up to wash her face, walking there, she didn't look at the mirror until she wiped off the water, and noticed how different she was.

Her face was bigger, and her body was smaller, she was shorter and just realized without noticing, that she was standing on a stool to clean her face by the sink. She couldn't believe it, but she was 8 years old again.

Someone knocked on the door, "Yes!" Hilary asked, she squeeled noticing how high pitch her voice was.

"Hilary, finish up, your mom wants me to go over some problems," a voice said. "I'll be in your room waiting."

The sound of the foot steps fainted away behind the bathroom door. The voice just rang in her ears, the same nazaley voice she heard, and then she gasped.

Yugi sat on the floor of her bedroom, moving some stuff around, he put down a plastic bag by his side, and brought out an old wooden box. This Yugi wasn't different then the one she saw at the beach. He looked exactly the same as she remembered. She stood there behind the door watching him through the crack, half opened, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming, or what she woke up from all that stress and horrible sadness was really all but dreams. Maybe Tyson and the Bladebreakers really didn't existed? Maybe, that was all just a dream? Her being kidnapped, Tyson's words, Kai's cold eyes, it could have been just a dream, and she must have had something that made her think that, because whatever else was happening, all she knows is that she's 8 years old again and her tutor who she might have a crush on is here waiting in her room to help her with school work.

She went in her room to look at what Yugi was doing. "Sit down," he said, and she did obediently giving her ramune soda and putting the wooden box in front of her.

Just as the same as she remembered of him, even though he enjoyed having her with him and teaching her, his expression showed well that he had a lot on his mind, and she always wondered what he was thinking. She looked at her hands they were bruised and marked, she didn't know why, but she always had these marks on her hands from working too hard, her mother worked her all out too much before, she wouldn't be surprise if she did it again, perhaps yesterday or the day before, even though Hilary couldn't remember.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, not looking at him but her hands, she might as well ask him since she can pull it off as an eight year old.

He stopped shuffling through his bags full of books and work books and looked at her. She could see him looking at her, even though she wasn't looking, she knew his expressionless face looked at her as though wondering on what to say. She wouldn't blame him, it was kinda hard talking to eight year old.

"I am thinking of those marks you have on your hands, did you hurt yourself again working too hard?" he asked her.

Hilary didn't know what to say, she doesn't remember about yesterday as a eight year old, just when she was fourteen and met him down at the beach and talked him to him about those dreams and seeking helpful solutions to her problems with herself and the Bladebreakers.

"I had a dream about you," she said changing the subject.

"Did you now?" he said taking one more book out of his bag and sating it next to him. Then he look at her giving her the idea he was ready to listen more. "What did I do in your dream?" he asked.

"I was fourteen years old, and you were 22, you didn't change at all, you looked completely the same." She said. Yugi made a confused face, thinking 'how on earth could you have a dream like that?' usually that was the expression held on his face right now.

"I wanted to talk to you, and I was crying, and I thought they were hurting me." She beckoned.

"Who was hurting you?" Yugi asked.

"The Bladebreakers, they said I wasn't meant to be with them as friends, that I was….annoying and in their way. But I wanted to be friends with them! I…I was able to run away from mom, and find a way to have fun, and make friends easily, I didn't need to work anymore, no singin' or dancing classes, and I always snuck out and lied to mom. For the first time, I actually liked my life."

Yugi looked at her with his eyes opened more. "Wow, that's very interesting…Hilary" he said not sure what to do.

"Why am I here!?" she asked him desperately.

"W-what?" Yugi wasn't sure what was going on now.

"I mean, this a dream right? I'm not eight anymore! I'm fourteen! and it was yesterday I saw you! Only now I don't know how I feel about you!" she yelled.

"I don't understand Hilary," Yugi said trying to calm her down.

Hilary went up to sit on top of Yugi's lap. "I think I like you…more then I know." She confessed.

That's when she didn't notice it, but she grew back to her normal fourteen year old self. Her hair was longer though, and she felt she was naked on top of him. But she didn't let that stop her, she wanted to do something to embrace herself of him, she placed her hand on the side of his cheek and focused on his purple dark eyes.

"Yugi….help me, I don't know what's happening to me!" she said crying, her visions of when she was in Egypt appeared again, she could feel herself like a ghost as Yugi disappeared from her hands and looked down at headless body, her head was taken by the dark skinned Yugi as he walked off, and her headless body was put onto a wheel barren to be ridden to the desert and buried.

A sudden rush of pain stung from her stomach as it started glowing.

_What now!?_

She held her stomach by her hands hoping it would go away, but then she feel something coming out of it, gorging out from her flesh, too small hands appeared out of her stomach, then a tiny foot, full of white slime and blood, then the head appeared.

The baby twisted his head like an owl and looked op at Hilary, his eyes sprung out of his sockets, piercingly red and purple. His smile was all that made Hilary screamed.

The scream ringed hard in Yugi's ear as a rush of pain periced through his backand shoulders. The eyes of the baby came into his mind, and he kneeled down to the ground gasping for air panting.

"No! it can't be!" the baby's cries ringed in his ears. "No!" he gasped.

"What's the matter Yugi, already has the Shadow Game been too much for you?" Marik laughed. His white hair sprung up shortly like gasps of fake wind retrieving it.

The cries faded out and so did the image. Yugi got up from his knees still panting but ready to make a move. He wasn't sure who it was, but that infant he might have known who it was. Hilary's screams filled his mind, he was running out of time. He had to hurry, or else.

"I place one card down and end my turn." A duel card face down appeared infront of Yugi.

"Wing Dragon of Ra! Attack his Obelisk!" Marik yelled.

Ra's head of two mouths on top of his head and by his face opened wide to have two glowing beams appear and shot out at Obelisk. The beams came but was shield away quickly.

"What!?" Marik was shocked.

"You activated by Trap card Marik, Mirror Advance!" Yugi yelled commanding the card to show it's true self , "This trap card immediately takes out any attack and makes it disappear!" Yugi said, "And shoots back at the opponent!"

A huge mirror appear shooting out Wing of Ra's beam hitting it back at Marik's monster.

"Perfect timing!" Max cheered. The Bladebreakers were relieved by Yugi's come back.

"And not just that Marik, but I activate the magic card Imbolizing Swords of Light!" Yugi added, "This card traps your Winged of Ra for the next three turns, making you unable to have a turn!"

Large swords of light appeared trapping Winged of Ra by it's head and wings and mouth. It was the most relieve moment the Bladebreakers could feel of themselves in this dark waste land, the thin air seemed to untighten and they could breathe a little better.

Marik growled grudging his teeth together.

"This is amazing guys! Marik's life points is about down to 200! Were winning!" Kenny updated excitedly.

"This is great! Yugi will just take down Marik with one blow from Obetest or whatever and will win!" Tyson having his energy back said.

"Only for the first part," Kai mentioned miserably. "The match with you and Mar will be taken again, and this time we have to win, or else she'll be gone forever."

The group stared back at Hilary, her skinny lifeless body tide to that pentagram and shield by that barrier just made their throats clogged. Tyson was feeling more pain come upon him. The guilt of losing was unbearable. Not to mention it came with physical game, there was no way he could handle such a shadow game like this, but Yugi obviously knew how to deal with it. He obviously has done more of this then he's mentioned. And Yugi probably isn't a guy that brags compare to Tyson.

"And now this match ends here!" Yugi stated, "Obelisk, attack Wing Dragon of Ra!"

Obelisk to his moment as he shot a beam from his hands and destroyed Winged Dragon of Ra as it dissolved into pieces and Maryk's life points have gone down to zero.

Marik dropped to his knees. That's when Yugi suddenly turned to go and take Hilary, noticing the barrier was lifted. He ran to go after her, but Mar beat him to it as he held Hilary in his arms, the ropes that was tied to her suddenly dissolved. Then Marik jumped in the air and was floating from the sky. Marik disappeared in the dark as the scenery of the shadow game faded away back to the park.

"We have one more match Tyson! One more rematch! Tommorrow night! I'll send you the address as a invitation to a dance!" Mar said playfully. He was floating away backwords into the sky. "And Yugi, I hope you'll e ready for a surprise, once Hilary wakes up, she'll be thrilled to see you!" Then he vanished from the darkness.

"No!" Yugi screamed. The shadow game was over, but more games for a final showdown, he didn't know Tyson at all, and he had a dubious feeling that Tyson wasn't even close enough to be ready the second time. There was no way he was strong enough, Yugi was sure about that, and Hilary, her mind was under torcher, he could feel it now! And that infant was coming back into his mind.

"Don't worry Yugi!" I'll win this time for sure!" Tyson assured him. However Yugi wasn't listening.

He coughed out a splurge of blood that flew from his mouth like a sneeze, and then he fell to the floor.

Tyson and Kai tried to grab him, but when they saw his mouth was full of blood, they realized he wasn't dead, but just fainted from all the stress and pain he was inflicted on. This was more pain he had ever gotten then he usually did have during dueling, but Yugi wasn't ready to rest, even though his body was. Hilary's tears stung his heart repeatedly.

It was more then he could handle, so he slept through a long somber.

Tyson and Kai took his arms and rapped them around their shoulders, trying to carry him to his place. Somehow Tyson got his energy back when the Shadow Game realm vanished, but the cuts and blood still dripped from his jeans and face.

Tyson was positive that they'll be more coming on the way. That night as he was trying to get Yugi to his place, he thought of Hilary and wondered what they were going to do to her tomorrow night when they meet again, as for one thing, Tyson for the first time was sure he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

_W-why are you trying to hurt me..? Sandalphon…._

Hilary murmured in her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth about Hilary

Chapter 5

Remember the True Hilary

The night had taken its time for Yugi to rest, and the rest of the bladebreakers. But none of which would sleep well, while Tyson's pain was making him drowsy, he felt agitated of the rematch him and Mar would have. He clenched Dragoon in his fist trying to for come the thought of pain and watching Hilary suffer. Hilary kept coming in his head, appearing either hurt or sad, her fiery ruby eyes were flashing with betrayal and guilt. All the fights he's done, this was his challenge, he didn't have any belief in himself for the first time, not after meeting Yugi and watching him battle. Not after when Mar put into a Shadow Game where he nearly bled to death if it wasn't for Yugi.

In fact, this Yugi guy knows much more of Hilary then any of them does, he has mention before that he knew since she was eight so that might be the reason why, but he seems to have much more on his shoulders then just that. Tyson's feelings for Hilary suddenly changed in an instant when he remember the story Yugi told them about him being some reincarnation of this ancient Pharaoh and Hilary this Roman Goddess. He sure didn't feel as though this Yugi was nuts, not from after he seen. He rustled in his sheets as he gestured over to look at the unconscious Yugi, he made no noise as he slept, no movement, Yugi wasted all his energy to save them, and that Tyson was more impressed then ever.

As Tyson's thoughts rekindled, Ray, Max, Kai and Kenny weren't asleep either, even though they pretended they were. They were agitated by Tyson's battle with Mar; each of them wanted a piece of Mar them and battle him with all their might. They saw what happened to Tyson, they new the consequences but couldn't rather know how the pain felt with Tyson as it would probably to them. But this Mar and Marik kept coming into their minds, and the image of Hilary dying left their throats dry from saliva. They all were thinking about her, each of their thoughts turning to the memories they remember of her when they first met her and to now before she was kidnapped. And their thoughts of Yugi was the same with Tyson, they had strange feelings about him that were suspicious and uncertain, but at the same time they felt part of him was worth to give a chance, Yugi knew more of Hilary then any of them were as her friends. Their thoughts echoed in their dark minds of solemn and despair of their poor friend.

_We could have stopped them! _ Max fired out in his thoughts.

_Hilary's not like some person to give up, maybe we still have a chance of rescuing her, maybe then we can finally see the true her, and maybe I can find something more of her as well. _Ray had decided in his thoughts.

_What's wrong with you? What were you doing for the last few days before your kidnapping? What have you been doing during your absence at school and now here? Are you even still alive? _Kai kept asking questions as though the Hilary was there in front of him, talking to a ghost of her.

_Hang in there Hilary, were coming to get you! I'm coming! Were all coming! You're our friend and I'm going to win! Not for me, not for BBA, but for you! Me winning will free you, and just wait! Will come back home again as though nothing happened! _Tyson kept saying in his mind telling as though a ghost of Hilary was there in front of him just like Kai.

_I hope Hilary is still okay; the group wouldn't be right with you her, not with her gone! _Kenny worried to himself.

Each of them had their thoughts on her, but the one who had stronger thoughts and dreamt of her was the unconscious Yugi, he remembered well of Hilary when she was Arianna, Hilary's face hadn't changed at all except her hair. And everything of her was how he remembered of her, he decided not to scold himself this time, for he knew well enough he had fallen in love again with the fourteen year old Arianna he had once met before, but this time it was different for him, for she was stronger in personality then he had remembered, and she would grow up to be a beautiful blossom flower that would somehow make the world go peaceful again. Such a day he waited for it to happen.

Hilary seemed to remember well now as to why these passing dreams keep coming to her, between her old self and the self she was remotely used to in the modern era aren't really that different, from her old self from Rome 5,000 years ago. She remembers well now that who she really is, but all that remained was to find her long lost pharaoh. The only problem with that though was that she could feel herself still floating down the dark water, not finding a light from the surface to reach to, not finding another memory to experience again, it was all that came to her, and she still felt tied down to something. So she waited, and it was so hard for her to do, since all she could do is think.

The next morning was futile, as Tyson woke up earlier then he would, he ripped out Dragoon from his shooter and began practicing, and soon the bladebreakers joined his training for the battle with Mar. Except Tyson became impatient every time.

"Tyson! You fully mastered level Dragoon up to an extreme level; you've become a lot stronger then before a week ago!" Kenny announced from his information Dizzy gave him.

"That's not good enough!" Tyson yelled. "I have to be better; I have to get stronger for this shadow game! Mar is going to beat me and Hilary will be gone and who knows what that creep Marik will do!" Tyson yelled, soon tears came flowing down. He was up this morning or at least before dawn and felt a lot weaker to this point when facing the fact he didn't know how to fight back this Shadow Game duel.

All the boys felt his pain and stress. They knew something of this training was getting nowhere for Tyson to face with the Shadow Game, the shadow game concluded realistic pain, and they don't feel that realistic pain during most bey battles, they can only feel the impact and hearts of their bit beasts, but in the shadow game, you feel every attack, impulse energy and pain inflicting on them by their opponent. There was no way they had an idea for beyblading like that to practice with pain in the menu. It wasn't normal.

Tyson was frustrated, but he knew yelling at Kenny wouldn't help; he quickly apologized to him and tried to stay calm. But they knew that wouldn't work, Hilary's life was on his shoulders and it couldn't make anything worse when their newest suspect of these shadow games was still resting.

"What am I going to do? I-I've never had this much pressure on me, not when someone's life would be on the line, not when they really meant to kill her…." He muttered to himself.

The boys all looked at him feeling his pain, they all wanted desperately to take his place and have Hilary's life on their shoulders, but Mar chose Tyson personally, which makes him more mysterious to this problem.

"What am I going to do!"? Tyson muttered, trying to hide his tears.

"You can't give up yet." Yugi's voice rang. They all looked at him who he somehow appeared behind Kenny, who knows how long he was there, but it felt just noticing him there, he must have been standing their for quit a while to at least see Tyson's melt down.

Tyson quickly wiped his tears, trying to change the subject, and desperately saying, "I have questions for you to answer, a lot of them, and one of them has to do with Hilary, how you know her, and why she is so important to you."

"Don't say it has to do with this ancient Egyptian Pharaoh meeting this Roman Goddess, we got that part," Ray said.

"Yeah, but we want to know more of how, and maybe you know about Hilary's last absence at school, you might want to explain something like that!" Tyson also added.

Yugi sighed, knowing he had no choice. "I'll tell you everything; in fact, I'll start at the very beginning."

They all stopped their practicing and sat in a circle looking at Yugi. Kai even joined curious to know the information Yugi would give, they all know Yugi's intellect will be logical and reasoning enough to understand, they just hope he would tell the truth.

"This all started before Hilary was born, her parents were an interesting couple. While her mother was an in training school nurse, her father was a Swedish violist, he was also an actor, singer, dancer and was famous in Sweden and many other European countries. He was considered the most artistic and perfect person you would have met, since he was very intelligent as well. They met during his European tours in Italy where Hilary's mother was on a business trip. The two finally got married after a few years of dating and the famous Swedish artist resided himself here in Japan in a good Japanese home, with lots of money to keep for his future family. Soon Hilary was born, and their lives were hole, but not until Hilary was four years old. Hilary's father died in a car accident on his way home. His car was flipped over by a truck and flown off the free way bridge and into the side of the lake. He never made it alive out of the car. He was burned to death by the engine blowing up.

His death was hard on his wife, and the only reason her father was out of the house was because he was getting a birthday present he and Hilary would give to their mother. Hilary told that to her mother and soon Hilary's life was turned over. Her mother tortured her for doing such a thing, and for a while her mother wouldn't talk to her, or even look at her. Not until she drove Hilary enough sadness to beg for her to stop, in return Hilary would do anything. And her mother took that advantage."

As Yugi explained this, all of the Bladebreakers faces went numb, finding out the truth.

Yugi went on, "She made Hilary promised that in return of forgiving her and loving her back she had to do everything her mother told her to do. From that day on, Hilary's life became stressful. At such a young age, she was order to do everything her father was. Take dance lessons, singing lessons, be the smartest person in her school, take violin and piano lessons, become everything her father was. And if she failed her mother would punish her severely."

"How severely?" Max asked.

"From what I've seen, she wasn't aloud to eat until she got it perfectly right, she wasn't aloud to sleep until she memorized certain passages, and if she failed both, she would probably be abused. She's been to hospital so many times since her body grows weaker by day and the hospital starts catching up and started to ask questions, but when I signed up to be Hilary's tutor, I had to sign a contract with blood to keep people from knowing what was going on in the house and in the family. Of course I didn't follow the rules Hilary's mother told me to perform if she fails or makes a mistake. Hilary wasn't even aloud to be out of the house most of the time, but as usual I went against the rules and Hilary knew well she had to keep everything I did to help her and teach her a secret. Especially since it wasn't the way Hilary's mother would do."

Yugi paused for a moment, remembering the times he and Hilary snuck out of the house during the days her mother was gone and he would take her to the park when ever the weather was nice. He remembered well on how little she was, her excitement was warming his heart seeing her smile. She would always climb up the slide in the parks, and wasn't sure how children smiled when having ice cream. The littlest things would curious her. But every time she got hurt, she would act different. He remembered well when she slipped on the side of the cement bridge in the park. Her leg was broken when she tried to stand up.

"Hilary, don't move, I'm going to get you to the hospital!" He said as he was about to pick her up and carry her, but she stopped him slapping his hand away. The shock on his face was seeing through.

Hilary took her broken leg and pulled it back to it's place, Yugi tried to stop her, but when he was about to pick her up by stopping, Hilary stood on both feet, "See, Mommy won't get mad at you now, she'll never know about us going out." And she wrapped her arms around him stroking her head against the side of his waist.

He couldn't believe what she just did, all for the sake of him. And it was more mournful to know on how much she appreciates him and her moments of freedom with him. She would give anything to be with him.

"What else happened Yugi?" Tyson asked interrupting Yugi's memories.

Yugi brought his brain back together, "all I can tell you are that your friend kept this secret from you for personal reasons. One of them might be because of her mother. If Hilary's mother found out about you guys, she be furious, and she has the money to sue all of you, so Hilary kept her space from telling anything about her personal life, but she already commits danger to herself being here with you, if she was ever discovered skipping classes for this, I don't think you'll ever see her again."

There faces went to shock then to guilt. "She sees you as her only true friends, and because of that, I think it's because you offer her a part of life that is freedom to her like I did when she was young. You remind her the best about life and she offers to help and make that come true, a dream that she dreamt of so long, I think it's the only thing to do so." He said explaining. He put his hands cuffed together under his chin ending the explanation under a serious tone.

The Bladebreakers were as guiltier as Hilary would feel putting their lives under her mother's filthy rich and abusive lifestyle. Accept they didn't feel mad at her; they felt remorse and almost bewildered. Hilary's life was so treacherous and she hid it behind a smile. How could she ever fool them?

That's when Tyson stood up immediately, "Then I'll just have to save her!" he said. "Yugi! Teach me how to confront these Shadow Games so I can beat Mar!"

Yugi looked up at him dubiously, "I don't even know how to teach you to handle such darkness, Shadow Games are ancient games played by life and death, clearly not something for someone to put his life on, at least not someone like you."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Tyson yelled at him. "Hilary's in danger and I got less then six hours to be ready! I have to win, and you know more about these Shadow Games then anyone I ever met! You must know!"

"I can't trust you." Yugi muttered, loudly enough for all of them to hear.

"What!" their shocked faces were bewildered out to him.

"You never answered my question, none of you did." He said.

"And what question was that!?" Kai asked him seriously, he was obviously having impatient moments with Yugi.

"Do you really see her as your friend, or just an annoying person who coincidentally ends up helping the team, but that's all she's really good for?"

Everyone stayed quiet. But then Ray jumped in, "She's a friend!" He said.

Ray stood up from sitting, he was now standing right nest to Tyson, "I don't know how anyone else feels, but I sure feel like she's a true friend, and from what I've seen and heard, there's probably more of her that we never gave the chance to see, perhaps we really don't know her at all, but all the things she's done to help the team, I sure feel as though she's more then a walking helpful ghost!"

"Ray…" Tyson muttered.

Yugi glared up at him, but was satisfied by his answer. "Do you really feel for her?" He asked her.

Ray didn't understand, "I feel her guilt, and her shame, and the fact she yearns for freedom might be really frustrating to wait about, but she seems a lot special then what she appears…" He lingered off.

"No, I mean do you feel for her?" Yugi asked suspiciously.

Ray looked at him confused for a moment then his face went to a deep shock realizing on what he meant. Kai and Tyson notice it as well, and they finally realized on what Yugi's question was. That, no one answered, not even Max who had guess on what Yugi was really meaning by that question, but as usual, Max's hunch was right.

Yugi sighed, "Alright Tyson, I'm giving you all my trust, are you ready to practice?"

Tyson's fire started lit up happy to see Yugi now trusting them, "You bet!" he gave him a thumbs up, though deep down, all of them felt a very uncomfortable now since Yugi's aura suddenly changed. They knew there was more to Yugi as much as Hilary.

All of them were outside now; Yugi wore his millennium puzzle around his neck. He also held a beyblade and launcher in both hands. Yugi stood across from Tyson, staring at him. Tyson was starring back, holding Dragoon in his fist. The practice starts here.

"As part of the training, I shall make this beyblade battle a shadow game, everything around you will change, but don't worry about that, and you must only focus on one thing, your opponent. Everything is an illusion to test the mind, you worry about everything else, you fail the test, and you lose the battle. Once the Shadow Game begins, you must know on what task you have taken, your life and Dragoon is the only important thing to protect, fail that, and both of your souls die."

Tyson gulped at Yugi's explanation, but held a tight fist shooting his fury back up.

"Be ready Tyson!" Yugi reassured him. That's when his millennium puzzled glowed; the whole surrounding back yard of Tyson's dojo changed a dark and wet platform of a beybattle. It was raining, and where they were both standing was in a dark citrated Egyptian tomb, Tyson looked up to see the ceiling was wide open, and the clouds were blue and gray, shades of dark water splashed on his face, he squinted his eyes by every splash. Yugi said this place was an illusion, but everything seemed real. It was too unreal.

Somehow the tomb was bright enough for them to see the floor, but the outside was like a evening rainy and cloudy sky, it was too nice of cool breeze that fled through to be an illusion. Tyson laid his eyes on Yugi who looked serious and demonic, his purple eyes were now bright maroon, Tyson just realized this is Yugi's Shadow Game, Yugi can make and look unreal and scary whenever he wanted, but this was part of the training, he didn't look, but he knew the rest of his four teammates where a few feet behind him, watching and waiting for the battle to start.

That's when Yugi attached his beyblade to his launcher, Tyson did the same thing.

"Ready?" Yugi asked.

Tyson nodded, "Ready."

3

2

1!

"Let it Rip!"

And the beyblades shot out of their launchers after both opponents ripped them. The beyblades flew swiping each other against their sides, making a forceful impact that blew Tyson off his feet, Yugi was pushed back a little, but his feet still remained to the attached to the ground. Blood sprang out both the sides of their arms, Tyson sprung up ignoring the pain, and they both drew back and then turned around to slash each other again with another forceful impact.

The next hit banged in Hilary's ears. The pain was so frustrating with her emotions, that's when she was sure she wasn't dreaming, a baby was crying her arms, she was holding him covered in a blanket. Hilary looked down noticing the baby was crying because of the blanket covering his face, the poor thing couldn't see.

Hilary removed the blanket and noticed the baby's huge red eyes that pierced hers with a flash. The baby looked enough demonic for her not to be holding, but she couldn't let him go. She tried to put him down, but couldn't. Something about this baby kept her holding him.

"There, there" she hushed to him, putting the baby closed to her chest and patting his back.

That's when the dark skinned Yugi appeared in front of her. She looked up at him, unsure on what he wanted, that's when he snatched the baby from her hands holding it upside down by his foot.

"Hey! Stop that! Why are you hurting him!?" Hilary yelled at him. Yugi didn't answer.

"What did the baby ever do to you!?"

Yugi took a knife and was about stab the baby.

"No!" Hilary screamed snatching the baby out from his hands, trying to run from him, the baby was still screaming, but still she ran. That's when the baby glowed red, she stopped running and saw bloody wires come out from the baby and wrapped her tight by hands like a half mummy, her face was still shown until she feel her mouth bleeding, the wires seeped through her mouth and she can feel the wires destroy her organs from the inside.

She saw Yugi, the light skinned one standing in front of her, and she tried to bring her hand out to take, but when he tried to take it she somehow snatch his hand away, the wires were disappearing and were unwrapping her, but Yugi somehow dissolved away as she felt her neck being bitten and bared teeth attached in her flesh. She couldn't turn her head, but somehow she knew Yugi was doing this, she could feel everything inside of her go numb.

Soon the battle that seemed to go on forever was over, the Shadow Game vanished and they were back in the back yard. Tyson couldn't stand anymore, but he saw Yugi still standing as though nothing has happened, he had cuts and slash marks of blood all over him, but he seemed to not noticed. The day was now sunset, and Tyson was exhausted by the battle. He wasn't sure how it came to be but the battle ended in a tie. Tyson was helped standing by Ray and Kai, holding his bloody arms and leading him to sit down. Yugi followed with Max and Kenny and as they went inside to lay Tyson down, they noticed a small letter laid next to Yugi's blanket, a neat letter that had Yugi's name and Tyson's. When Yugi opened it it looked like an invitation a fancy dance but as he read it, he wasn't surprise on what it said.

"What does it say?" Kenny asked.

Yugi read aloud, "You are invited to a Rematch Beybattle against Mar and Tyson, please come to the abandoned construction site tomorrow at noon, there will be a special guest waiting for you."

"Sick Bastards!" Kai muttered.

They all knew what that meant, and they had to sleep well for it.


	6. Chapter 6: Rematch

Chapter 6

Rematch!

The day was bright for an after noon, the sun was nice and the cool breeze was soothing. Though as Yugi and the Bladebreakers walked up to the abandoned construction site, the weather didn't seem to matter. They were either nervous or agitated, which was better, was basically neither. Tyson was fired up for the rematch and yesterdays practice was enough for him to concentrate.

Once they were under the construction site, it seemed like a ghost town.

"Is it their thing for them to come late when was on time?" Tyson asked annoyed.

"They seemed to have something on their minds." Yugi answered.

They all looked every where keeping their guard up.

"Why so serious? Come on now, the weather is nice today, why do you all have to have a serious aura?" Mar suddenly said coming out of nowhere, he appeared on top of a tower of large plastic pipes that were never touched and blocked by bags of sand.

"No more games Mar! I'm ready to battle!" Tyson yelled at him. "So come down here and fight me!"

"Glad to, but first," Mar motioned his head towards another direction. Yugi and Tyson's eyes followed his direction and looked to see hanging by chains from the unfinished buildings of a rail was Hilary.

They all gasped, seeing Hilary's life being put to the top again, they put her in a position that was unsafe like last time. And not just that, but they put her in new clothes as well. She was wearing a Greek-like dress, white and gold, short skirt with golden jewelry. She had only one sleeve wrapped around her shoulder while the other was bare. It was almost unforgivable to see and Yugi's anger grew. She was unconscious of course but that's not what worried him, it was the chains that held her by her wrists, her body could split from her wrists if she's hung their to long. There's no way her wrists can support the weight of her body from hanging there for long.

"So it seems you she's here once again, only she looks a little familiar just like 5,000 years ago. Once she grows her hair out really long then she'll look exactly the same." Marik said coming from the back of the pillars holding the unfinished building up.

"Marik! What the hell is the matter with you?" Yugi yelled at him.

"Nothing really, I'm bringing back some good old memories. And a new fresh Shadow Game for you Atem." Marik chuckled.

"What!? Are you saying that Yugi has to battle you again!?" Max asked him anxiously.

"Not me, the Goddess herself." Marik gestured next to an old technical box where he pulled the lever for the chains to come down slowly with Hilary's body.

"You remember well on how it ended Atem?" Marik asked. "On how you Arriana's life ended shortly in Egypt? Wasn't it true? That you killed her?"

Tyson looked at Yugi, "Did you forget to tell us something again?" he asked being rudely sarcastic.

"Yes Atem, tell them 5,000 years ago how you savagely chopped off Arianna's head." Marik added.

"I was deceived!" Yugi yelled out. "They all told me that she was"-"We were all deceived back then Atem," Marik interrupted.

"But you kept her head, didn't you?" Mar asked him.

Yugi looked at Mar surprise to know of such things. He didn't think anyone knew, unless some archeologist dug up some remains of the of the severed head he had hidden, but he kept the head some place safe for no one to find, now that he thought of it, It was right after he killed himself that he hid the head with the rest of his treasures.

"Yes I did," Yugi answered, "It was right after I hid it that I took my life falling off the balcony of my household. I knew the execution was a mistake, but somehow my followers deceived me, because they didn't appreciate Arianna's closeness with me, and some how a rumor spread that she was an evil being trying to corrupt the kingdom and take over Egypt. Just because she was a Goddess from another God we didn't worship."

"So then, it wasn't your fault?" Ray asked, "It was a misunderstanding?"

"Yes," Yugi answered once again, "A misunderstanding that even the Pharaoh couldn't stop and reason with, because he couldn't deal with the pain and shock that he loved her."

The Bladebreaker's faces were stunned.

"And now she comes back to life, wanting revenge for killing her." Marik went to her and held by his fore finger her chin.

"Don't you touch her?" Yugi yelled at him.

"Relax Atem, I won't do anything to harm her," Marik said still holding her face by her chin.

"But of course, once she wakes nothing will stop her from killing you, when she was unconscious I put old past memories of her old self and you, mixing her new soul up with her older soul, and everything towards you will be grief and pain once she wakes, she'll remember everything of what happened 5,000 years ago."

"No! You didn't! How could you!" Yugi gasped.

"Your fault you didn't tell her first," Marik snapped back letting go of her chin.

Yugi grind his teeth together trying to control his grief and anger together.

"The Rematch with Mar and Tyson shall begin!" and with his millennium rod, Marik's shadow game appeared. Except this time the battle field was different. The area looked like an abandoned Roman battle field; it was like the mix of the Greek coliseum to the abandoned city of Rome in the golden days of Sparta and Troy. The air was dusty but warm like it was in the real world.

Mar and Tyson placed their Beyblades in their launchers and placed their rippers in place. Marik untied to chains on Hilary as she lay against one of the pillars.

"While you two battle, Atem shall start his game as well, in the other battle field." Marik explained to them.

"I don't like how this is going." Max added.

"What choice to them have? I hate the fact I just have to stand here and do nothing." Ray added as well.

"your not the only one." Kai muttered.

Kenny was getting agitated and shaky, "I hope the training Yogi helped Tyson with will work, I just hope nothing bad will happen to Hilary," Kenny mentioned as he got Dizzy ready to record Tyson's rematch.

Ray looked over at Hilary as she laid her unconscious body next to the pillar.

3

2

1

Let it Rip!!

And Mar and Tyson's blade flew from each other with a quick slash, that's when Hilary's eyes opened. Her red ruby eyes were bright and piercing. She got up on her own, Yugi stunned watching her was love struck again.

Marik lead her someplace and Yugi followed for their match to begin. Ray followed along with Kai behind him.

_Sorry Tyson, but I need to know what Marik has done to Hilary._

They followed through a stone hall way until they reached out of the tunnel and into a new battle field, that's when Yugi noticed Hilary was standing across from him holding a large sword in her hands.

Ray and Kai noticed as well, unrelieved that the shadow game Marik has made for Yugi was an actual fight.

Marik through a sword to Yugi, the sword landed in the alabaster stone floor, given an axis for Yugi to take the sword by the handle.

"You need that to protect your life Yugi; it's what the game needs." Marik said, he turned around to sit on a clattered chair or at least of what's left of it standing.

"I won't fight her Marik!" Yugi yelled at him.

"That's too bad, because she will, Game Start!" Marik yelled out, by the blow of his voice Hilary started to dash up to Yugi swipe the sword through his shoulder, but quickly Yugi dodged it and backed away from her.

"I won't fight you Hilary!" Yugi said to her.

Ray and Kai backed away from Hilary and Yugi, giving them space, and at the same time to watch the match. They weren't sure on how this battle would end up, but whatever Marik did, they both wanted to fumble him down for it.

"Hilary listens to me!" Yugi tried to consult with her.

Hilary slashed her sword forward and stabbed Yugi in the shoulder.

"Arrrrrgggghhhh!" Yugi's cry of pain was amusing to Marik.

Yugi pushed the sword out his way and shoved Hilary to the ground, and then he jumped on top of her trying to rid of the sword in her hand.

"Hilary! It's me Yugi!" He yelled in her face.

But she didn't listen, her feet kicked off at Yugi and swamped back to the floor. Soon he got up, and quickly shoved off his leather jacket he wore from last night's battle, all he had now was a black tank top with a bleeding shoulder.

Hilary dashed to Yugi and swings her sword again, but Yugi rolled to the side and got up to run over to get the sword stuck in the alabaster stone. Once he took the handle, the sword was out and _Clank!_ Both swords of Yugi and Hilary are met, blocking each other from another attack. Then they shoved each other back to rid the tangle of the swords.

"Hilary! I know your in there somewhere, fight it!" Yugi consulted to her again, but she didn't hear it. She did a with one hand on the floor a cart wheel that flipped her way towards him in the air and pointing her sword down stabbed right through the side of Yugi's leg but quickly Yugi moved so it was just a scrape.

"Why did her mother assigned her gymnastics?" Yugi muttered to himself.

Mean while, Tyson and Mar's battle was going on and off from the stress and blood shed. Max and Kenny were having a hard time watching, but they held in cheering Tyson on every time he gets slashed and scraped. The battle seemed to go on lingering for quit sometime, so Tyson didn't have a choice.

"Dragoon! Come out and fight!" Tyson summoned and then out a stormy static of his blade, the blue Dragon cam swarming out with its long slender body beautifying the warm air and battle field. Dragoon was larger then before, his long knife-like claws were longer then before and he was much more fiery then usual.

Tyson covered in blood by his cheeks grinned, but soon turned to a frown when Mar started laughing.

"Finally! Finally!" Mar laughed out hysterically.

"Quit laughing!" Tyson yelled at him and soon Dragoon slashed the side of Mar's blade, then a large crack on the side of Mar's tattooed face appeared.

"What!? His face cracked!" Max gasped.

Then Mar's blue hair suddenly rose changing to white, his silver eyes glistened to yellow as his beyblade started to glow.

"Now the real fun begins!" he muttered and then he screamed out in what felt like peril at the same his bit beast sprung out of his blade, this bit beast had a very dark aura to it, and not just that but ink sprung out of Mar's beyblade. His bit beast was a shape and form of what looked like a tar-like person, then its face appeared, the tar melting away its head, and only its head.

"Oh my god!" Max yelled out from the scary face of the Bit Beast.

Mar's bit beast had a face of a person, except the fact it was missing a jaw, its black tongue held out and its upper teeth were long and pointy. Its eyes were shaped like an Egyptian except the color was red and silver pupils that stood out piercing the eyes of anyone who looked into it. Its face was pale and its nose, half of it was missing.

"What is that!?" Tyson said disgusted and disturbed.

"My bit beast, and it's hungry like me, the real battle begins here Tyson!" Mar yelled and then the ground under them felt like it was swooping up by the wind, the small rocks and pebbled rose up high and the wind came from under the ground's cracks, blowing below the Bladers feet. This was hard, id Dragoon gets stuck in those small whirl winds, and he'll lose completely.

Yugi couldn't handle running and dodging Hilary's attacks, he got stabbed more times and shouldn't be standing but he still kept on standing up, knowing Hilary felt and looked emotionless, he tried talking to her, and no way of life was left her but as a zombie being under control.

Yugi stood panting and Ray couldn't find any ideas of how Yugi can beat her without hurting her. He felt useless as much as Kai felt as well.

The pain that Hilary inflicted on him with her stabs was more painful in his emotions then physically. He could feel himself drowning in a clack and blue water, running out of ideas of helping and stopping her. He could find himself sinking down deeper, and he held a naked Hilary on top of him, an unconscious naked Hilary, not able to wake up, and all he could do is cry.

Hilary dashed up to Yugi, faster then she was before and swung the blade to Yugi's blade, making the impact blow hurt and Yugi let go of the blade and it fell to the ground. Yugi backed away carrying a bloody fist.

That's when Ray jumped in and took the sword, "Hilary it's me! Ray!" he consulted with her, "I'm your friend, remember you helped me in a beybattle once and made up exercising games for me to focus on, you made up an idea for me to control Drigger once, and don't you remember?"

She didn't answer.

"Then come at me then, kill me if it makes you feel better!" Ray insisted.

"Ray, you idiot!" Kai yelled a few feet behind him.

That's when she took his word and went after him, Hilary swung her blade in the air to cut Ray's head off but Yugi took her around the waist and pushed both him and her to the side, stopping her. He took her sword and threw it afar. She tried to punch him through but he locked her arms out for her not to move. He was on top of her again, looking in her eyes.

_Yugi? Wait, why is he crying?_

Hilary scraped the side of her hand under Yugi's chin, pushing him off of her. She stood up and jumped towards the sword Yugi threw. Yugi was lying on the ground, about to give up, and as she ran to stab him through, Yugi had felt the sense of loss overcoming him now.

"Yugi! Get up!" Ray yelled out to him.

But Yugi didn't listen, she ran on top of him and about to stab the sword through his throat, she stopped.

_Wait, why is Yugi hurt, did he do something he shouldn't have? He's bleeding. _

Hilary dropped the sword and places her hand on Yugi's bleeding shoulder. She looked at her hand full of blood and placed her hand on her face where an imprint of blood layed on the side of her face.

"Do you know how to solve this game Hilary?" Yugi asked her watching behind her should solve a puzzle game.

"I think so, watch me! I'm gonna finish really fast!" her nine year old self said to him.

"Mutou Sensei, why are you leaving?" her eleven year old self asked when she was sitting in bed, Yugi sitting on her bed side.

"Your going on to Junior High now, you don't need someone like me to teach you anymore, you know everything now." He said.

"No! I don't know everything! I want you to stay!" she jumped in his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know, I know." He said wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead and sat there with her holding her for the rest of the night.

"Yu...gi" Hilary tried to say.

Yugi's face turned to be relieved with tears.

Hilary started crying, "Atem, I forgot to tell you, before you executed me, I forgot to tell you….." Yugi tried to sat up from his position has Hilary clanged on his chest, "I forgot to tell you, that I was going to have your…child."

Then she placed her hands on his cheeks, his stunned face in shock, but she ignored it.

_Yugi, your always doing great things for me, maybe it's time I do the same. _

She leaned in, her lips slowly pressing against his; it was a slow but relieved moment. Just for him to know she was still there. Her kiss was relieving for him, and magical like it was 5,000 years ago. He kissed her back feeling the rushing pleasure she had hidden inside and suddenly was brought out. He held her head in place for him to take over so cleanly, and all that mattered there was her alone.

Ray dropped the sword sulking at the scene. His moment of trying to know her was ruined, and Yugi knew he was starting to crush on her, Yugi knew all of them were. Not just Ray, but Kai, Tyson and Max. All of them falling for the same woman.

Kai stared down at the scene angry and frustrated, his hands clenched into fists furiously. He wanted to break it apart, but couldn't somehow it would just make himself feel worse.

Yugi had won the battle, and Hilary was back to normal, or at least parts of herself were. But now Tyson's battle still remained left hanging. Somehow Tyson felt the gaping feeling of Ray and Kai's loss, he didn't know how, but once he felt it, Mar's blade swung through Dragoon, then like an invisible punch, Tyson gaped out blood out of his mouth, and then was more blood came out from his back, his yellow shirt was now stained of large spots of blood.

To Tyson, it was like the end.


	7. Chapter 7: Arianna's Escape of Reality

Chapter 7

Arianna's Escape of Reality

The kiss had soon turned to a hug with tears. One regretting his actions and the other crying of truth. It was too soon to understand the moment to Ray and Kai. But what Hilary said to Yugi they definitely heard from where they were standing. There seems to be more of Yugi's past then what they realize, but of course they wouldn't believe the story he would give, but the fact people like Marik and Mar know means that it was true with witnesses. Hilary had loss the old dignity she had and somehow she seemed more relived and happy then they had ever seen her before. And the way she wrapped her arms around Yugi was sure that she wanted him more then anyone else, the thought however made Ray's heart ache, and Kai fought the pain, trying to be as emotionless around other people as he can. Trying not to show any remorse or pain.

Hilary was crying in Yugi's chest trying to hide her face, but he looked down at her stroking her hair and letting his droplets of tears go down his face.

"Yugi, please don't hurt yourself anymore, please, just because it's an unborn child," Hilary sobbed, trying to talk. But Yugi stopped her.

"No! I could never do that! I killed you and our child, and I knew it was wrong! When Seto had find out your body was with child, I was horrified to know that I killed the next ruler of Egypt, but worse, I killed my own child. How could ever leave that behind!" Yugi sobbed, confessing.

"I saw what you did," Hilary said looking up at Yugi, "I saw after my death, when you found out about our child, you threw yourself off of your bedroom balcony, I saw it all! Even the face of our child!"

Yugi had just realized now, the face of the infant he saw during the battle with Marik last night was the face of his unborn child. Its eyes screamed in his mind, the flashback coming back to him. His own child looked like a demon, and now that face haunts him and his trails.

"Oh god!" Yugi moaned hugging Hilary tighter this time, burying his head on her chest sobbing.

Yugi had a painful cry, a cry of regret and sleepless somber, the kind of cry that makes people's thought become all dark, then breakdown and start to die out of nothing. Out of confusion and sadness and silence. He had never cried like this before. Nothing like the great Pharaoh would. In his past and blood he is a strong and noble, wise Pharaoh, but now hr is a broken man, his gears rotting away and losing its turn, finally had given up and stopped. Hilary rubbed his back hugging him back, she knew he had to do this, e has been so strong and holding it in for 5,000 years, how can anyone hold in all that pain for so long?

The bit beast belonging to Mar had suddenly had a lingering odor of melting tar and rubber. Tyson ignored the smell as much as he could, but as Mar's blade spun closer to Dragoon and practically dragged him nearer to Tyson, he would have to cover his nose and mouth trying not to let in the odor over coming his body. Kenny and Max had to do the same thing, it smell was intensely deadly, and it sure smelled like the dead.

"So does your Bit Beast gotta name Mar?" Tyson asked.

Mar grinned, "Yes he does, and his name is Snake. Now Snake, attack Tyson!"

Snake made speedy turn passing Dragoon and spinning fast towards Tyson.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Tyson ordered Dragoon without telling him to hit the side of Snake and push him over far off the side of where Tyson was standing. He kept slashing Snake over and over again, but Snake escape Tyson's gorilla warfare attack and slashed his way slicing a piece off of Dragoon.

Tyson cried in pain at the attack as Max and Kenny saw a piece of flesh with a ripped part of his yellow shirt fly off. Tyson was now really bleeding then before. All of his cuts and slashes he was over with quickly, but the fact some part of his flesh torn off, that was worse then stabbing an iron steaming hot spear through your hand.

"Tyson!" Max yelled.

"I'm fine!" Tyson moaned through the pain.

He had to finish this, he had to win, Beyblading was his life more then a game, he had to win no matter what.

He quickly stood up still holding his wound by his side under his armpit. He was starting to get dizzy but then fought the blur and somehow he felt drowsy. Figures, pain always made you sleepy.

_Tyson! Tyson! Can you hear me!_

Hilary's voice rang in his ears.

_Tyson!_

Her voice became louder.

_Tyson Granger!_

Her voice became nearer.

The blackness covering Tyson's sight became clear as he realized he closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them quickly to find Hilary running towards him. Yugi, Ray and Kai were right behind her. Her face was covered in tears as she saw her run almost like running for her life.

"Hilary…." Tyson muttered. Trying to make out his blurry sight. Then suddenly his eyes were full of tears.

He felt like opening out his arms for her run into them for a hug, but she stopped abruptly noticing Mar.

Hilary brought out her arms into a cup of hands and appearing water out of nowhere dripping from her hands. The water seemed to evaporate into sparkles that flowed through Tyson's body, his wounds suddenly disappearing. The wound on his side, under his armpit disappeared too. He looked at his hands, not a spot of bloody drenched in them, or on his clothes.

He looked at Hilary amazed with joy of what she just did. She nodded looking relieved of happy tears; she looked more alive then ever before. Seeing her body lifeless a couple of times were starting wear him out with worries and stress.

'This is your chance Tyson, Marik has vanished and mar is the only one left standing. You have a chance to make this game your own!" Yugi called over to him.

Tyson smiled relieved. Then he looked at Mar, his white hair sprang up of shock realizing that his partner not only failed him, but ditched him to leave the mess to himself.

The surrounding area of the Greek-like battle field suddenly vanished and went back to the construction site again, Marik's millennium rod was now not in progress anymore since he vanished.

Mar's white hair stood up in fear and nervousness. He was in for it now.

Dragoon started to glow deep blue as it started to spin faster. "This battle is done for!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon dashed towards Snake and slashed right through Mar's beyblade, slicing it in half and spinning towards to Mar, that's when Dragoon jumped up and fell down on top of Snake and sliced him in half and pieces. Mar could feel himself in dicing pain once his own flesh started to pull opposites of the side and was torn apart. Blood sprang everywhere, on dragoon that stopped spinning all of a sudden, on Tyson and the rest of the kids. Yugi took Hilary's hand to move her away from being sprayed by blood. It was a gory and infilling scene once they all realized Tyson actually **killed** Mar.

The Shadow Game was finally over, but all of them didn't feel like moving. That's when Tyson coughed up blood then was about to fall forward but Hilary ran and stopped him, letting himself bend down next to her as they lay on the ground. "Tyson, I'm so sorry!" Hilary cried. "It's my entire fault, everything is! I shouldn't have befriended you from the moment I met you guys!"

Tyson coughed up more blood. "C'mon Hil, it's not your fault." He tried coping with her.

"Yes it is!" She yelled, "It is my fault, all the memories that Marik placed in me, I saw it all! Everything! It was to the point Yugi came to me when I was eight years old, all those dreams were of you guys leaving me, were fear I put in myself! But now that you know what I really am, I don't think you should be friends with a monster like me."

Yugi's eyes widen at the word Hilary said. In such disbelief that she ever put on herself, it was almost like the same time she said that word to herself he saw her in the river of Egypt, bathing at her will alone.

_Do you have something of me?_ She once said. _I'm not sure if it is wise Pharaoh, to put your mind on me, after all, why would anyone fall for a monster like me?_

It was that time when Yugi was Pharaoh Atem that he ignored her words and came to her in the river carelessly getting closer to her. The water was a sanctuary when she was in it, but deep down she would call herself the deadly sanctuary, for she was beautiful as a goddess yet she was as sinister as any young woman in the dark world.

"Hilary…" Max muttered to himself even though everyone heard except Hilary.

Yugi stood behind her, then he bended down and wrap his arms around her.

"What monster can do such wonderful things like you did before? If you remember what happened then you saw what difference you made in Egypt that you made on the Pharaoh, on his people, and on me." Yugi said.

"And if you were a monster, why would we come all this way just to save you, during the two days you were absent from school, we wondered where you were. I don't see a monster, I see a broken up little girl who is trying to find her way in the world like everyone else, your no different from anyone I've seen, and it's better if you are." Kai explained to Hilary.

Kai's explanation made sense, back then Arianna was just a woman in love, troubled because she had the fate of two beautiful empires on her shoulders, a goddess of destruction, and clearly just a woman herself that seen the world wisely then the goddess of the earth, Gaia. She knew things she wish didn't know, and being a woman that was favored by the Roman Emperor herself has even made men jealous and suspicious of her being.

For some strange reason, Arianna knew she wouldn't live past thirty, she knew the world could only love and hate her, and she knew that the life of a human woman was as miserable as an unloved defenseless creature. As one of Zeus' least favorite children, Arianna could only reach freedom by going to earth and finding her way in that world, just like she is doing now. Just like Hilary Tatibana is doing. Rejoining a person she loved, and making real new friends, friends no one five thousand years ago could ever have.

As Hilary realized this, she remembered all those distraught memories of a lifeless goddess in Olympus, Greece was just taken over once Sparta was the last remaining of it in the world of Persia, she remembered how sullen and gray the world seemed under the golden stairways and sparkling glass of Olympus' walls. She remembered that everything was beautiful about that place, but everything to her was disgusting. Her father was a conniving and vain god, his wife Hera looked down at certain annoying people like Echo and punished them because of their annoyance. Arianna, when very young learned that Persephone's daughter Kore, was kidnapped by Hades once, Arianna rushed out to get Kore, but Zeus stopped her and told her straight in the face.

_You have no reason to save her! You are just in the way of things! I will take care of this, but you can never be part of anything! No human on earth can ever know you exist! You are not even worthy as my daughter! We all look down at you and we could see you would only bring poison in this mountain of beauty! _

Zeus left passing Arianna and no tears could ever shed from her eyes, Arianna, never held a face of emotion, not until she left Olympus and disguised herself as a regular human woman that looked exactly like herself in human form. Her father didn't send anyone to go after her, and that's when Romulus and Remus where born and were nearly drowned to death by their father's jealous brother Amulius. Soon, Romulus as a young man killed his brother Remus and named the city Rome after himself, and thus Arianna was brought to the Emperor as a warrior and his right hand man.

Rome never was interesting and wonderful to Arianna; In fact everything was disquieting as it was in Mount Olympus. She remembered leaning next to a marbled wall in the room of a blind philosopher's work place, there she looked out the window of the white thin silk curtains and down at the city of Rome.

There was nothing beautiful about Rome, Troy if still existed, would be far off better then this.

Then the Emperor called to her and once she was there kneeling down with in front of him, he asked to go far off to Egypt, a place pf gold, to make allies in the sinister winds, and friends in high places for Rome to have the best, no war, and bring back anything she find of the place worth trading for.

And there on Arianna took her best men that she trained, across the sandy deserts and blistering winds, passing seas, and following the Nile River to get to the place of Egypt.

And she there she found where she truly belonged…..in his arms.

Tyson coughed interrupting Hilary's memories.

"Hey Hil, lets go home. Were done here, and maybe you could stay with us or something, that way you'll be able to get away from your mom." Tyson suggested sounding tired and croaky through the blood that spilled out of his mouth.

"How did you…." Hilary paused and looked at Yugi who let go of her without realizing it, he was standing tall behind her, even her bending down, and he still remained the same height as he did when she was eight years old.

"Never mind!" Hilary shrugged off quickly of guessing Yugi told everything, "We need to get you to a hospital, and then I'll be fine, okay?" she begged.

Tyson couldn't budge well, the wounds the shadow game inflicted was making him tired. Hilary knew that pain later on made someone drowsy from it. But Tyson gestured his head up and down as a answer of 'yes' to satisfy Hilary, then tried to breathe in and closed his eyes. The boys freaked out though, and ran to a public phone to call the ambulance; they were afraid Tyson might have made his last breath and died.

Once Tyson was on a stretcher carried to the hospital, all of them had to stay behind and go back home, they knew they won't call on how he's doing until tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, depending on how sadist the doctor felt.

Ray, Kenny, Max and Kai all went back to the dojo; Hilary was about to join them but Yugi stopped her.

"You need to face your mother someday Hilary," Yugi said. Hilary's face was emotionless as Arianna was in Rome. But then Yugi took her hand and stroke her cheek with his and whispered in her ear, "I'll be there with you."

Hilary's emotionless face turned relieved once she took in a breath and finally breathed out. Physically and emotionally she wasn't ready to face her mother, but she knew by now Hilary was missing, and would put up any missing posters with picture of her on it with a 3,000 dollar award or more. That wasn't good.

But the fact Yugi was by her side, made it feel better. It was a rough and long day, Tyson got injured, Hilary finding out she's the reincarnation of the Roman Goddess who was a rogue against her own god and goddess family, and ended falling in love with a handsome, but special Pharaoh who was reincarnated again into a tutor teacher she knew since she was eight, the fact all those horrible dreams and voices she had of the bladebreakers was created by Marik and herself out of worry and depression her sick mother put in her head, and all in all, everyone ended up alive, well not everyone, but at the same they were all relieved, Hilary had to face one more monster, then facing the Bladebreakers with knowing the truth about her past, and hopefully hoping Yugi would open his arms again like he used to before.


	8. Chapter 8: Sandalphon

Chapter 8

Sandalphon

It's been a few months since the rematch with Tyson and Mar. Tyson has been in the hospital for awhile, the piece of flesh that flew off from the battle was a serious wound. Tyson had to get stitches, but thankfully it didn't reach his vital side. The body of Mar was soon discovered by police later on, no one suspected the Bladebreakers were there, or knew how his death occurred, all they can guess is that he was destroyed menacingly, but no one suspected of a Shadow Game like that to take place. Yugi visited Tyson a few times with Hilary. Each time Tyson saw her, Hilary grew tremendously beautiful each time, her hair became lighter brown with bronze shine, and longer and wavier. Each time she came, she was more relaxed.

After when Yugi and Hilary faced Hilary's mother, they contacted police support such as Special Victims Unit to help from the abuse Hilary has been put through by her mother. A lawyer and social worker supported Hilary in the battle and soon Hilary's mother lost custody of Hilary and was arrested for abusing assult and actions on close enough murder. Yugi stood by Hilary's side the whole time, and it was surely they were winning, they had enough witnesses and proof, Hilary's doctors, certain teachers assigned to her, and Yugi. All of which sighed a truse many years ago that they were never to spill the truth about their student Hilary for any matter. In the end Hilary's mother was arrested of two charges, abuse and illegal black mail. She was sent forth to prison for four years, and was assigned rehab classes as well. It took three months to fight, but it was soon over. The Bladebreakers weren't allowed during the case since they had no idea Hilary's abusement ever occurred. They weren't even allowed in court as witnesses or assigned as family members, and plus, deep down Hilary was worried about them and their reaction to the case, since it was a family court, the law that bridged with United States law, allowed the case court to be confidential to outsiders. Plus, the Bladebreakers weren't useful witnesses anyways.

Ever since then, Hilary has been living with Yugi in his apartment, gathering up memories of her life five thousand years ago and dealing with her present life now, she still went to school, but rarely since Yugi wanted to assign her into the school he went to as a teacher. A new start was everything to make sure it was perfect, and Yugi made sure Hilary was ready for it.

Though the boys became uncleared about Hilary's court case, they all saw how Yugi and Hilary became a couple, though they wouldn't admit it like they did back in the Shadow Game, it was obviously noticeable.

Inside Yugi's apartment, they both shared a bed, shared the bathroom, the kitchen, suddenly Yugi's one bedroom apartment soon became made for two. No one bothered to stray rumors in the building, they were innocent as young High school lovers, and brought a cheery moments to everyone's heart. And once they each left together in the morning, people in the building realized on how young Hilary was, since she was wearing a blue, white and red stringed sailor uniform for school. And the fact seeing Yugi dressed as a teacher made them all gasped, but the fact they both seemed happy together like a young married couple didn't bother them, not even the old folks.

Since Hilary was going to the same school as Yugi teaches, Hilary had little time to spend with the Bladebreakers. But she was more relaxed and showed more beauty as they noticed the shine of her goddess look was breaking out of her skin and showing true beauty she perhaps held 5,000 years ago. For those few months, Hilary seemed to feel for the first time in her life, really healthy. Not until she felt him come into her mind again.

Hilary twitched her fingers in her sleep one night, Yugi was next to her sleeping on the opposite side, sleeping away not noticing Hilary's twitching. As she moved her head up and down and side by side, she made gasping sounds and small grunts. She could feel him coming again, closer, as she felt in her dream, her body felt hot.

_No! stop it! Don't come near me!_

The small black figure's large grusening eyes were bright red. It seemed from a distant that it had needles sticking out by every side of it's body. Even the eyes.

_Can you take out these needles,_ it said. _Take out these needles my daddy put in me. _

"No! go away!" Hilary screamed.

_Mommy, I love you. _ The small infant said.

Its black round head lifted up from it's neck and vomited up rainbow liquid that formed into the shape of a women. The woman came clearer as it had eyes and long brown curly hair. She was naked but emotionless. Her eyes were piercing red, and her face melted into Hilary's eyes as she realized that the woman was herself 5,000 years ago.

_Why….? Why are you doing this to me?_

Then somehow the black head of the infant floated in front of Hilary's face, and whispered in her ear.

"Kill him," it said, "Kill my father, kill the one that murdered both of us."

"No….No I won't!" Hilary screamed as she pushed the head away from her, she realized when she opened her eyes, she was sitting up from her bed side and noticed her hands were out infront of her. She slowly put them down on her lap shaking from the dream. Silent and starring off, she wasn't sure what just happened.

Yugi grunted in his sleep and moved to the other side towards Hilary and opened his eyes to find her sitting up.

"What's the matter?" He asked, not sounding to yawn or sleepy.

"Tell me Yugi, you knew I was pregnant, didn't you?" Hilary said.

"What/" Yugi muttered sitting up next to Hilary, feeling concerned.

"Did you know I was pregnant?" Hilary asked again.

For awhile Yugi wouldn't answer. Then he sighed.

"Yes and no." He answered diligently.

"What do you mean?" Hilary asked him.

"Five thousand years ago, I didn't know you were pregnant. Not until later on when my soul found a host to take over, the other Yugi Mutuo died suddenly, and when his body became mine, I found out about my past after the pharaoh committed suicide. I killed myself instantly, because I saw you die infront of me. But when they took your body, I learned that one of my followers who was a priest examined your body before burying it in the desert, it turned to be so that he examined you and…….."

He grunted his teeth, "He opened your stomach and took out the fetus, stuck needles in it and placed it in a jar and kept it somewhere in his tomb."

"Hilary's eyes widened, "You didn't order him to do that, did you?"

"No," Yugi moved his head side by side. "I kept your head, like a selfish child I hidden my inner self from. I hid your head somewhere in the tomb of the millennium items, then fell from the balcony of my bedroom."

Hilary took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "Listen to me, I think our child's soul is still alive."

Yugi looked at her stunned, "How? It died with you, I mean, it was only 3 months old, the fetus couldn't even have a soul be created by then, could it?"

Hilary wasn't sure, and Yugi was the same way, except all men regretted the same acupuncter and women did when they get pregnant. Men can only imagine what it's like, but Hilary, knowing the child was in her, had more ways of knowing it's living then Yugi could. His own child soul lives even though it never made it from birth, it was pulled out before it was even finished processing, and Arianna's body that died instantly didn't have the living to produce the baby since her body shut down.

All in all, Yugi didn't understand why Hilary and him were having this conversation in the first place.

"Yugi, look, I really do think it's alive, I mean even though I never gave birth to it, I see him, in dreams, in visions, and I know one thing………" she paused for a moment then whispered, "That baby is trying to kill you."

Yugi moved his hand away from her stomach, and looked at Hilary, she wasn't joking. Her face looked afraid and worried, as though she knew this has been happening longer then he thought.

"How long have you known that?" He asked her.

"When Marik put memories of my life as I was unconscious, I saw him, your son Sandalphon, but he only came at the very end, when my head was chopped off, I was floating in the sky as the goddess I was once again, then he came out of my stomach."

Yugi hugged Hilary, a lot stronger then before, and tighter. This wasn't a hug for love, this hug was fear and concern.

"I think…." Hilary trying to speak as Yugi let go of her, "I think he's trying to get to you by me, I'm not sure, but he's near, and I'm so afraid…."

She started to tear away slowly concerned about Yugi.

"Listen to me Hilary," Yugi took Hilary's shoulders, "I won't fail you, I'll protect you, so don't be afraid."

"It's not me you should be worrying Yugi," Hilary said wiping a tear from her cheek and then looked at Yugi straight into his dark purple eyes. "It's you."

That night ended in a disquieting silence. Rain came softly down at first then started to pour down a lot, The clouds were still dark like night, and the far off down my the Granger's Dojo, Max, Ray, Kai and Kenny slept soundly in their small beds cramped together. A lightening striked but none if them seemed to noticed and kept sound asleep still.

Outside in the back yard, the small black infant stood standing up on it's two small legs and speared needles stuck out of everywhere on his body. His marooned hair was messy and wet, while his face bled from the rain pouring down on his head, washing away the blood that was in his hair. His eyes couldn't close, they were large and red, a black pupil stayed in one side starring straight ahead to the sliding door of the entry to the room the boys were sleeping in.

Sandalphon licked his lips, and then said to himself, "Where are you mommy?"

Tyson grunted in his sleep as he moved in the hospital bed. His face changed emotion as he dreamt away, "Cream puffs, Crème Brulee, corn dogs…" he muttered in his sleep.

Sandalphon stood next to Tyson's bed. "Where are you mommy?" he said again.

"Yugi! He's coming closer!" Hilary gasped as she wrapped herself around Yugi, frightened as she felt him coming closer.

"are you sure?" Yugi asked.

Hilary nodded starring infront of the bed, her feet moved closer to her body as she expected something to come infront of the bed. A lightening flashed through the room from the window, then thunder hit loudly after it.

"Mommy?" a voice said clearly.

Yugi held his breath as he saw the young boy covered in blood by the needles it had stuck through.


	9. Chapter 9: Deadly Sanctuary

Chapter 9

Deadly Sanctuary

The air suddenly stunk of rubber and sand. The infant looked taller by the bedside then Hilary saw in her dreams. It was more gruesome looking then before. Yugi and Hilary stared at their son as he stood there, his maroon hair glowing bright red like the sun. His eyes were so demonic; it was unsure whether this child was really a demon or a god. The infant was now the shape of a 3 year old; standing on its feet, naked covered in blood, and had long thick needles sticking out of each side of his body and head. His feet were covered in needles, his eyes and cheeks and top of his head, his chest and arms and stomach. He looked like the African children suffering a disease with a bluntly stomach sticking out and ribs far more foretelling then ever.

For a moment, the child stood, then, Yugi didn't see, but Sandalphon flew towards Yugi and grabbed his neck. It all happened so fast to Hilary, but Yugi then was flown right against the wall as Sandalphon choked him, his strength was far more stronger then a 3 year old as he raised Yugi up against the wall. His needles piercing through Yugi's skin and face. Hilary threw a lamp at Sandalphon's head, but shattered from the thick needles sticking out; those things were a weapon and a shield to him.

_Okay fine then! You want them off? I'll take them off! _

And so Hilary jumped off out of the bed and stoops in and grabbed on of Sandalphon's needles that was sticking out of his head. Only it was stuck in there pretty tight.

Sandalphon screamed as he felt the pressure point of the pulling hit him hard. But as the pain lingered and Hilary held on to the needle, Sandalphon walked away as Hilary pulled him away, the rusty needles was out of Yugi and Sandalphon let go of his neck.

Sandalphon screamed as he curled into a ball when Hilary finally too out a needle.

Hilary felt horrible of what she had done, but Sandalphon stopped screaming once the blood that covered on him slowly vanished. Then Sandalphon started to grow larger from his shape as he kept himself curled like a ball. Yugi went a little closer but kept his space in case Sandalphon attacked again.

Sandalphon stood up in front of Hilary as her expression changed to shock. Sandalphon was taller then her, at least an inch taller, His eyes were still red but calmer and obscure. His maroon hair turned to bright red as he stood standing naked in front of Hilary, Sandalphon was in the form of fourteen year old, him as 14 years old.

"Don't worry Mom; father won't kill us that easily." He said smiling warmly.

"N-no!" Hilary screamed out, "He didn't kill us! Sandalphon please stop this!"

Yugi was shocked to see the form he took, He wanted to tackle him down but hearing the Sandalphon just said, Yugi was sure to regret everything in his actions and past. What could be so less of anything then to face the fact it was really you who killed them both just because of a lie.

And now 5,000 years later comes back to haunt you and kill you themselves.

"Listen to me Sandalphon, the Pharaoh didn't kill us, didn't kill you, didn't put needles inside of you, he really didn't! It was all a misunderstanding! A different person who tortured you! So it's okay"—"No it's not!" Sandalphon interrupted screaming.

"Father killed us both, how could you say it's okay?! I thought you would understand! I thought if I had a body you wouldn't forget me so," Sandalphon tiered, "But I was wrong, He brainwashed you!"

He turned to Yugi and pointed at him, "You took out her own brain and picked at it like you did with me! But no more," Sudden fangs grew from the front of Sandalphon's teeth as he grunted his teeth together, 'You will die and parish in the land of the Dead so Osiris himself will laugh and put you into misery!"

Then Sandalphon became enraged by black shadows closing in on him and suddenly sunk down from the floor and vanished.

Hilary and Yugi looked at one another not sure on what to do. Hilary held the needle that she pulled out the back of Sandalphon's head. Ad Yugi was about to go up to her and hug her out of relief, Hilary stopped him pointing the needle at him like a sword, the tip stopping at the very point of his neck.

"I don't think I have a choice now, I have to fight him." She said and put down the needle, dropping it making a low clank as it hit the ground.

"You can't fight him Yugi, no Atem."

Yugi looked astonished at the way she spoke his old name. She said it so cleanly and confident like she did before5, 000 years ago. She said it just like the time Atem felt mischievous enough to ask her to have a proper man to man fight with swords. Though he was clearly insane asking a woman, she's much stronger then him by power and strength. She held numbers of strength in her far stronger then Zeus' son Hercules could ever have in him. One of the reasons why Zeus' disliked Arianna, she had more glorifying powers then the other god's and goddess' but did nothing with them except create a lonely nymph into a human boy where he cherished his life as a philosopher until old age took his life.

"Is that so Pharaoh Atem?" Arianna once said a she looked at the Pharaoh with a smile full of goodness.

Atem actually came to her in person to ask for a little sword match, an Egyptian Sword vs. a Roman sword. It was the most unique and interesting moment of the palace could ever see.

But before the fight Arianna pointed to him and said, "I will fight Atem, but on one condition, fight me no less of a woman, but as your strong opponent."

Her Roman men from the buckhound snickered and grinned as they knew what to expect of this fight. Once their swords wavered in the air, the fight was on.

In the end the fight ended in a tie but Atem remembered well of the way she said his name. How she said was full of compassion and love. A secret kind that only those two know. And now here she is again saying the same thing like she did before.

Yugi looked at her stunned and noticed how Hilary's eyes started to change color from brown to clear piercing red. Hilary was growing more and more into the Arianna she was 5,000 years ago, she was growing into the adulthood of a woman.

"Hilary," Yugi said almost sounding desperate, "I know what you're thinking, but no matter what you say, I'll stay by your side."

Hilary sighed and said, "Even if I killed you, you wouldn't stop being by my side." She said putting both her hands on each side of his face. She looked straight into his eyes and asked, "Would you kill me then?"

Atem didn't answer such a thing though, and Arianna didn't really expect an answer.

The memory faded as Yugi stood up to put both his hands locked on Hilary's shoulders, her face facing him into his eyes.

"Say it again." He said, "Say my name again like you did before."

Hilary became confused, and her red piercing eyes suddenly faded into her normal chocolate brown.

"Your name? You mean Yugi?" She said unsure.

The moment when Hilary was serious and was starting back to come to her old self suddenly faded and the cute young Hilary came into the scene then. But beyond that, Hilary was right. She had to fight Sandalphon, and stop whatever he's going to do. Yugi had luck or the Egyptian gods by his side for this long, but now that his life is in real danger, he wasn't sure what was scarier, having old enemies from his past 5,000 years ago come to haunt him down, or having his own unborn child's soul come to kill him? Never mind the fact he's a dad.

Sandalphon twitched as he sat down under the cold roof of an old abandoned bar underneath an Italian restaurant. He sat on the dusty and torn couch that was located in the back of small bar as private rooms for special guests back in the old days. The place had 1930's concealment written all over it. It was dark and no electricity, the only light that came in was the lighting flashes from the rainy storm. Cobwebs lingered from hanging lamps and lanterns decorated near the bar and nice chair and ping ball table. A small fireplace covered of ash inside by now, the ceiling was old 1930's pressed like decorated carpet of strange designs from certain tiles. And the place has been abandoned for so long, no one expects a child like him to be there.

A black snake slithered around Sandalphon's neck as the snake switched sides for its head to bob and look around. Its black beady eyes were as dark and its scales, and it was obviously sure that this snake Sandalphon held by its head with his tip finger was a very poisonous one, something that came from Egypt.

Sandalphon closed his eyes and went asleep sitting up as the snake slowly bobbed its head from side to side. There Sandalphon's mind wondered off. He imagined a nice warm and welcoming sun ray that warmed his back; there a nice long hands and fingers picked him up as he smiled from under his arms. He was just a baby in this dream, and Arianna, her skin glowing like gold was smiling, and she held him up to her face stroking by how soft and warm their skin were, and giving butterfly kisses that tickled him and made him smile and laugh.

The dream went on as he saw himself grown a little taller then what he was as a baby, he felt like he was only six or seven years old, he was running around a small French country side courtyard, Hilary came out with a scooter and she waved at him to come to her. Sandalphon ran to her skipping and feeling silly, there her bended down to look at him as he put his hands on the handle of the scooter and looked at her as well both smiling. He leaned his chin on top of his hands that held onto the handle of the scooter.

_Let's go on a ride!_ Hilary said.

Sandalphon took the scooter and slid off, behind him Hilary ran in her heels as she laughed and begged him to wait so she could get on her bike. There they strolled off into the Venus-like city like they were in Italy, passing the town streets of men and woman from bakery shops and clothes stores, hat stores and treat and snack stores. Children came out playing as well, on bikes her unicycles, small girls played chase as they ran while skipping rope.

It was a wonderful paradise as they both strolled on feeling the wind comb through there hair, and having her by his side, a world of just a mother and son living happily together, a world that didn't have **Him** in it.

Sandalphon opened his eyes, crying. He had this sudden thought about his father. Even if he was born, he would be laid and left aside, a baby crying for attention, for hunger, for love, for warmth, everything a baby needed since it couldn't do it by itself. Baby's a fragile creatures, bones are strong because they aren't fully function, but skin so soft and nice, teeth not grown, but smile still satisfying. What type of person couldn't take a child like him to give him what he only wanted?

_Do you love me dad?_

_Dad, why don't you hold me in your arms like Mommy does?_

_Dad, why don't you say I love you to me?_

_Dad, why can't you watch me do these amazing things I learned?_

_Watch me Dad! Watch me run fast!_

Yugi screamed as he saw Sandalphon's crying eyes in his mind.

Te next morning was a Sunday. Yugi had a rough morning getting up; Sandalphon's crying eyes was tattooed in his brain somehow. He couldn't let go of the past like he did back in Domino City, back where the real Yugi was in control of his body and still alive, back then The Pharaoh didn't remember anything at all, not until a brush of memory swept by him after Yugi's death. Under the covers, Yugi watched Hilary get dressed; putting on a nice blue dress she hadn't worn for awhile. Yugi thought of how white and blue always looked good on her. And only certain pinks were the best for her.

"Yugi, are you awake?" Hilary asked.

Yugi took off the covers, "Yes, unfortunately I couldn't sleep well."

Hilary pulling down the stylish ruffles on the ends of her dress went to the bed to sit next to him.

: Why couldn't you sleep?" she asked.

"I saw Sandalphon in my dreams," Yugi said depressed, and he expected Hilary to be silent of that answer.

"I have to know how to defeat him without killing him," Hilary mumbled.

Yugi took his head up and looked at her, "Without killing him?" He asked.

"Back then, I told you shouldn't have feelings of someone like me because of how I thought of myself as a monster. Back then all I did was fight by the Roman Emperor's side, and all I could have seen myself as a goddess of destruction, and picking up a sword was nothing but a job, but now I'm afraid, I think there's another way of defeating him, but all I can do is think of cutting off his own head…" Hilary wondered off, she felt she was mostly talking to herself then to Yugi.

Yugi thought to himself as he remembered well of how violent Arianna was even if she was a gentle lover. Hilary was right, and he had a feeling that she would change her ways, and somehow what made Arianna was just Arianna, while Hilary was becoming a Hilary who she always was, even if she was growing to look like her Arianna self 5,000 years ago.

"Hey! I almost forgot!" Hilary remembered.

She got off the bed and went to a gym bag she kept next to her side of a desk she got herself when doing her homework and moved in with Yugi. She brought the gym bag with her as she sat in bed and went searching in the big bag. She stuck her head in and then grabbed out a white stuffed bunny that wore a pink cape over it. The long ears stuck out form the hood that went over the rabbit and its eyes were shiny blue with a pink nose. The rabbit was clean and freshly white like she just bought it.

"Remember him?" Hilary asked Yugi giving him the stuffed rabbit.

"Yes I do," He said laughing relaxed. "I gave this to you, I remembered you didn't have such gifts given to you, or anything to sleep with, just books and report cards."

"My very first gift from you," Hilary said, "I hid it from mom but now that she's gone in rehab she would never find it and throw it away, because she thinks it would interfere with my work."

"I remember that, I told you to hide it carefully from your mother, and you sure hid it well, he still looks clean and new the day I bought him."

Yugi gave to rabbit to Hilary as she put it in her arms and hugged it stroking its face against hers.

_Here Hilary, I want you to have this_, Yugi said, bending down in front of the eight year old Hilary giving her the white rabbit.

Hilary looked at it as if she had never seen something like it before, a gift from Yugi, and a beautiful gift for her to hug and think of wonderful and safe things.

_Holds it and he can grant you wishes and help you relax_, Yugi explained.

Hilary went red after that, her big chocolate eyes were full of tears and she walked slowly up to him, still bending down, she went up to kiss him on the cheek. She felt an angel from heaven gave her a golden apple of happiness. It was all she felt when she held the bunny.

That night she remembered falling asleep with it and in the middle the night she woke up and went to the guest bedroom where Yugi slept. Whatever feelings that passed her eight year old mind, she felt like a familiar emotion came depriving her sadness and solitude. She crawled into bed next to Yugi and with bunny she held in her arms, she went and laid down under his arms, and without noticing as he slept, Yugi wrapped his arms around Hilary driving her closer to his chest as he moved in his sleep.

The memory faded as Hilary leaned to lay her head on Yugi's shoulder, there he remembered the first gift he ever gave Hilary wasn't the stuffed animal, but his mother's comb 5,000 years ago. The only thing he had of his deceased mother, and he gave it to Arianna, there he came to her crossing the pond of water, watching her strip off her clothes for a morning bath, before she could take off her dress, Arianna noticed Atem walking towards her, in the water, her expression stunned by his expression he held on his face.

He gave her the comb sitting right next to her. And there they had there private moment, where no one caught them, where no one could see them, where no one could find their forbidden secret. Water was all that calmed them, water was all they laid in to create Sandalphon, and water would drift away like ripples in the stream, like memories drifting off into a past that seemed to come back again haunt the memories of Hilary and Yugi together.

A few days later and finally Tyson was out of the hospital. Yugi and Hilary were there to join the group with Tyson. Ray and Kai seemed to be gleefully calm when Hilary came. Kenny and Max were happy to see Hilary once again, and they noticed how curly and wavy Hilary's long hair has gotten to be. But they didn't ask her.

Tyson was on crunches where he practiced trying to walk in them.

"Man! How can these handicap people walk like this, I might as well have no legs!"

Tyson complained.

"The only reason you have crunches is because you can't walk with the pain that was shot under your armpit, I heard they did a lot of stitching and surgery to help those wounds heal." Ray said.

"Tyson, You should be careful now, especially since once we get to Tyson's place, I have to tell you guys something." Hilary said.

Everyone turned to look at her. There Uh-Oh's expressions had written "Shadow Games" "Marik" or "Amazon fights" with beyblading crazy shadow games and maybe Egyptian history with a nameless Pharaoh and Roman Goddess.

They were picked up by Max's dad who helped Tyson with the crunches and let him inside of the Dojo. Hilary and Yugi followed the boys inside and once they sat in the main room where all the stuff happens, they all sat in a circle, starring at Hilary and waiting for the right moment to grown, scowl, or what they should be doing is freaking out and holding WTF expressions on their face.

Hilary sighed and took a deep breath, as she did; they all prayed it was something normal or special, not a sign of unfortunate events.

"Something bad has happened, and as much as you guys are great, I don't want you in this situation with me, I'm just going to tell you so it might explain why I might be gone a few days or so, or you won't see me around the school I go to at Yugi's place or see me at all whatsoever."

She took a moment to pause and to not look at their faces. "The truth is, my son from 5,000 years ago is stalking Yugi and trying to kill him! And you guys need to know because I felt leaving friends out is just what makes me more of a liar then what I hid from you ever since I was eight! And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or lied or whatever, but please, as friends I don't want you getting hurt so please stay out of this! Please!" She begged in all one breath.

They all looked at one another except Yugi who grinned and put his head down trying not to smile. He thought what Hilary did was the cutest thing.

"Wait what?" Tyson said baffled and somewhat lost.

"You have a son?" Ray asked.

"Someone is trying to kill Yugi?" Max asked.

"Since when did you lie to us?" Kenny asked.

"How the hell do you have a son!?" Tyson yelled across from her.

Everyone stared at Tyson when he yelled something Ray already said. That question seemed to be the only thing bothering Tyson.

"You weren't there because you were busy battling Mar," Kai explained, all of them went to stare at him when his silence broke. "Ray, you were with me when she said it, Marik made a trap for Yugi and Hilary was somehow controlled, but once she broke through she told Yugi, it was loud enough for us to here."

"W-wait a minute! You guys heard that!?" Hilary gasped embarrassed.

"Loud and clear," Kai admitted confidently.

"But when did you have a son? Was it five thousand years ago?" Tyson asked.

"Actually he never was born, I was executed with guilt because I couldn't tell Yugi that I was pregnant with his child for three months, and when I was killed, the baby died with it, only before I was buried in the desert, one of the Priests who followed the Pharaoh cut my stomach and took the fetus, it was separated from me." Hilary explained with a less confident tone.

The fact she explained such a horrible event that happened, she knew what their faces would turn out to say. And they all were probably still confused over these past few months that she's this Roman Goddess.

"So you didn't just kill Hilary when she was Arianna, but you killed your own child!?" Tyson yelled across pointing at Yugi.

Yugi made a face of shocked and then guilt.

"It wasn't his fault Tyson!" Hilary argued, "Back then, he was a young Pharaoh and many people would deceive such people like Pharaohs because their kingdom and country rests on their shoulders every day and night! It wasn't his fault!"

Hilary's back up stunned Yugi, deep down it was true she never hated him, even if she was to be executed, she hold no emotionless or even a face of betrayal and decisiveness in her. Instead it was guilt because she carried the air to nest generation of the follower of Egypt and because she knew it was the end for both of them to be together.

Arianna was strong willed, she had the power to put down his priests and goes to him and confesses her feelings, but she didn't, instead she acted more human then ever! Or was the goddess becoming human..?

Tyson kept his cool, realizing on what he said was far more crushing then e should have. In real life, Yugi was a wise and awesome person, the things he's done to help Tyson defeat Mar and deal with something far more dangerous then ever, he knew Yugi was strong and a really good person, but the fact he has true love and compassion for Hilary just makes him envy Yugi.

"But wait a minute; you said he never made it out in this world, meaning he never even made a breath right?" Kenny asked.

"Actually it wasn't even done processing, Babies when inside a mother's body take full of nine months to process and be fully extended into a child, my baby was only three months old." Hilary explained to him.

Max looked down at his feet since he sat cress cross next to Kenny. He gulped from imagining such an event to happen. Thinking that child didn't even look like a child yet, it was still a small fetus.

"But then how is it that he's stalking Yugi, is he some ghost?" Kenny asked.

"I don't even think it was even a person Kenny," Ray stepped in, "I mean if it was only three months old, it probably wasn't even in the form of a baby, so how it is that he can stalk Yugi when he probably never had a soul?"

"But he does have a soul, and some how he is housing a body that is somehow making him visible as a person. Some how he can find me through Hilary, so that means wherever she is, he's close, but the fact he wants to kill me, I don't know how he's going to plot his revenge." Yugi said.

"This is insane!" Kenny panicked, "How can we defeat him? He probably won't beyblade or does any of these shadow games! That means he's looking for homicide or even manslaughter!"

"Kenny stop panicking!" Hilary yelled out loud.

All of them became silent, one thing that hasn't made Hilary change was that her loud voice kept everyone in the room quiet, meaning they were reaching to a point she would explode.

"Listen Guys! I'm telling you all this because I don't want you being part of any of it, if I didn't tell you, you guys would go on a crazy investigation finding out and ending up your lives in danger! I can't have that! I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me, not anymore!" Hilary emotionally explained, from yelling to the very end of murmuring in guilt.

There was a moment of silence as each boy understood her pain, and the fact realizing this girl they see isn't really human at all.

"But what about friends?" Max asked. "What about sticking together, and working as a team? Whatever happened to that?"

"Those were human ways, I mean, they were the days where we could handle them as being humans, but the fact I'm facing something not even close to that, this adventure isn't something I want you guys to come along as, I mean, it's just.." Hilary was having trouble saying it, she started crying and she knew how embarrassing that felt in front of no one but boys staring at you and having concern faces.

"People have died for me 5,000 years ago, and I've caused so much death to so many people, I haven't even realized it until now. When I was just Arianna, I was the Deadly Sanctuary, I was everything a man desired, a child to want of a mother, and a woman to envy and hate. I was a sanctuary to them, but a very dangerous sanctuary, a Deadly Sanctuary where you automatically put your life on the line because of me."

"My father, my real father, Zeus was a whore, my brothers and sisters were vain and conceited gods and goddesses, and I felt I was the only one who could see something was wrong with how clean and beautiful Mt. Olympus and the gods these human worshippers worshipped." Hilary's voice suddenly changed from a girl's high and sweet to low and romantic as a woman would sound. Her eyes suddenly changed to piercing red, and all the boys in the room realized that Hilary was suddenly Arianna. Yugi was the only one who wasn't surprised.

"I have been given no more then a curse, back then I was troubled woman who gave in the thoughtful minds of human by being human, and I the only way to keep myself as a true goddess was being the Roman Emperor's right hand man and assassinated and did every dirty deed the mortal man wanted, but when I went to Egypt, I learned the secret to how to kill a god, and I was almost killed by it."

Arianna paused for a moment closing her eyes remembering the moving pictures of that event, "I fell in love with a human who was close to his chosen gods and was close enough to become a god himself, but instead I grew more human each day, and because of my selfishness and foolish ways, I was killed pregnant and in love. In the end, my love killed himself over me, and how could ever be cursed of anything more.

"I thought my curse was to spend my time being reincarnated and have tragic lives to every time until I got old, but I was wrong. I wanted to be human again, and for that to happen, I had to be reborn, starting over and finally have what I truly wanted."

Then Hilary's voice changed back to normal and her eyes went back to chocolate brown. "I just want to be free of no death, tragedy, angst or anything else, so please let me battle this fight on my own."

None of them said anything, they heard Arianna's original voice and just like Hilary's, her speech was emotionally amazing and wise. That was the voice she truly sounded like 5,000 years ago, and for a moment, they actually met the Hilary from 5,000 years ago.

They were the same thing, yet they only hold one difference, their age complex.

Tyson slammed his fist on the wooden floor. "Fine then! We get it! You can….fight by yourself!" Tyson angry tried to say.

Hilary was impressed, Tyson had no way of fighting back for once, and somehow it was making Tyson more mature.

"Thank you…" She said across from him.

The way she said it was out of relief, and when Tyson looked up at Hilary she was smiling, a real smile he hadn't seen in so long was right there infront of him. And if he could draw, he would paint that smile and hang up on the ceiling so every night he looked up and go to bed happy.

The talk was soon over, and since the conversation seemed to make the boys sink low in depression and worry, they all had no choice but to trust Hilary and Yugi, dealing this with themselves. Yugi went outside in the back yard where the boys every morning and day would practice beyblading, he stood in front of the bey disk waiting for Hilary to finish up her good byes to the only friends she could ever have. Tyson and, Ray, Max and Kenny left the room to secretly sulk someplace Hilary wouldn't find them, so they went in the kitchen where they sat watching the news and drinking tea with Tyson's grandfather. Kai still stayed in the room with Hilary.

Kai went to close the sliding door that led to the backyard.

"Kai, you know me, I'm stubborn, I have to do something about this, and you probably have better things to do, so don't worry," Hilary said thinking Kai was going to leave too.

"Yes, you are stubborn," Kai muttered.

Hilary looked at him bewildered, "But I'll be back soon, and besides you guys gotta practice! You know, be ready for some matches! And find out who those creepy Phsychicks are!" She encouraged.

"Why..?" he muttered, Kai started to slowly walk closer to Hilary, "Why is it you are poison to me?"

Hilary backed a few steps away, "What do you mean?" she said nervously.

Kai held out his arms then swiftly and fast, pushed Hilary towards the wall, holding her by her wrists, he took her mouth and shoved his lips on hers.

This kiss was obsession, furious, and painful. Almost to painful as he moved his head down to her neck, he smelled her and kissed her on the neck so rough, it was painful, smothering his face against her skin was so delicious, he felt not only powerful, but condemned as he realized he could care less of her being a goddess, but having her to himself. He obviously held this feeling inside him for very long, and he couldn't just wait any longer.

Hilary somehow, her eyes turning piercing red, had a bright painful light shining out of her shoving Kai out of the way and to the ground. Kai looked up astonished by the forceful impact that just came to him. He looked up at Hilary and noticed her hair was much more longer then before, completely curly with waves like on the ocean, her eyes bloody red and filled with ambitious torcher it was almost amazing but scary at the same time. But all Kai could do was smile delighted.

Hilary was in her old form of Arianna, and she walked passed Kai, opening the sliding door, and closing it behind her.

Hilary walked up to Yugi, shocked to find she was looking her old self again but in modern clothes. And she held a face that was completely emotionless.


	10. Chapter 10: Fallen of the Dark Angel

Chapter 10

Fallen of the Dark Angel

Kai slowly got up after the delightful impact he felt from breaking free the true Hilary. The first time he saw was when she changed was when she wanted all of them to stay back. When she explained she is the Deadly Sanctuary. Kai new it, but he had fallen for her. She was truly a deadly sanctuary, even when she was her fourteen year old self. Now he knows she's not afraid to kill him, not when she is Arianna, her old self. Kai could only paint that delicious feeling again when he kissed her, the kiss from a goddess.

Sandalphon ripped his black snake apart in two. The blood just sprayed on him but he didn't care, he was enraged. His red eyes stung of tears but he let them flow, and he gritted his teeth. Enraged by jealousy, his mind went to another man, instead of Yugi, he imagined this other man taking his mother by her hands and there both running away from him, laughing and skipping in there happiness.

"K-K-Kai!" Sandalphon screamed.

He felt his lips on hers, his hands touching whatever body part he could reach, Him smelling her perfumed beauty. Sandalphon threw the two parts of the snake on the floor, it was dark in the bar but he could see well enough where he was going as he skidded through the restaurant and went behind the bar where most employees put extra stash of liquor. There Sandalphon slowly brought out a golden box, little inscriptions of Egypt Highrocliphics were inscribed on each side of the box, on top of the lid was embedded the eye of Osiris.

He petted the shiny box then opened it, there inside was a sack wrapped in what seemed to be wraps for a mummy, Hair stuck out of the loosening, never mind the smell, Sandalphon just smiled delighted and held in his arms like a teddy bear, mumbling to him, "Mother, Mother, Mother," over and over again. He cuddled with the sack until he decided to unwrap it, there in his arms was an ancient head, its hair were stranded and thin, but most of it loss from the top of the head. Sandalphon smiled happy and his wrist started to glow.

From that glow, was a golden bracelet with the eye of Osiris on it, its design was similar to Yugi's millennium puzzle he wore all the time. As glow went on, the skull started to form it's flesh back together, the muscles and veins wrapping itself around the skull, then the hair appeared as it became longer and wavier like waves from an ocean, it's hair reflecting gravity, then the eyes appeared and thus the skin, forming the head into a beautiful woman, with even a severed head, still looked beautiful. Then the glowing stopped. It was as though just like in his dreams. She was as beautiful as he remembered her as.

He stood up from the bar and decided there and then on what to do. "I'll Kill Kai first."

As they walked on from the dojo, Hilary felt guilty of something she wasn't sure she was guilty of. She kept quit and felt sad. She wasn't sure what happened back there with her and Kai, all she remembered was he was pushed to the floor, something inside of her felt directly like something had taken over her, and she was scared of it, somehow she was very scared of it.

A warm touch glimpse in her hand as she noticed a hand took hers. Yugi was holding her hand as they were walking.

"You seem sad, what's wrong?" He asked her concerned.

Hilary wasn't sure at first on what to say first, but she felt it had to be done. They both stopped walking and she sighed, trying to fight any sudden tears that come out before the emotion does.

"Were you just like the rest of them?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Yugi was confused.

"I mean, were you like all the men who would suddenly fall for me because of my beauty, because of my goddess aura?" She asked more detailed again.

Yugi understood why now, he knew this way longer then Hilary even noticed, the fact her Beyblade friends are starting to fall for her.

"I did at first, but when you spoke to me the first time when you came upon to the palace, I realized that there was more to you then on what you looked like. I knew the men in my palace had the same feeling as I did, lusting the perfect moment for you to be alone, but I knew something about you was strong and beholding, like a deep sadness hidden inside of you, and when I made a choice for you to stay and discuss business with your emperor's wishes, I knew then and there all I wanted to do was cure you."

Hilary was stunned, looking at Yugi, the memory of them first meeting in his palace as the pharaoh sat in his chair of power, and when Arianna took off her cloak, he suddenly stood.

"The only thing that stood from me the most, that I knew you were sad, was because you always sang when you were alone." Yugi explained smiling warmly to her.

Hilary gasped realizing that was true. Noticing something she always does but doesn't notice it, even as Hilary when she is alone, she would sing, the only thing she would thank her mother for giving her strict singing lessons has given her the gift of a beautiful voice, but she guessed it wasn't the teacher, or her mother, she had a beautiful voice inside of her this whole time, and somehow she was still being Hilary in this era.

"Listen to me, what happened then, is what happened, we must focus the time that is happening now, and no matter what, if we lose each other in this time era, I know somehow will end up meeting each other again with different names." He reasoned with her then took her hand and placed it on his chest, "I'll be with you until the very end, but you must trust yourself, and me."

His beaded faster all of a sudden, she could feel it vibrate from beneath his chest. She leaned her head on his chest, giving him the message through her gesture that he was right.

Suddenly an utter pain throbbed in both of them as they felt it was blown by the wind, coming from Tyson's place. Without looking at each other or reassuring that they both felt it, they ran off going back to Tyson's place.

Ray wiped off a sweat from his forehead. He wasn't sure why he was sweating, it might be because he was feeling nervous for some strange reason, all he could think about was Hilary since she left, but as his eyes scattered the room, he noticed Kai wasn't anywhere, though earlier he guess he went off walking someplace, being the lone wolf he is.

_That's not right._

Ray thought at first, realizing all of them, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai and himself were all feeling a strange sensation about Hilary, and he had a feeling Kai had a moment to touch it. Ray stood up from the table, only Grandpa Granger noticed he stood up, Tyson, Max and Kenny were infused by their own thoughts as Max stared down in his tea, Tyson drifted off in spacing staring at this one spider web that formed next to a plant, and Kenny was just staring down on the table.

Ray walked to the next room suspiciously, not making a sound since he was bare footed. He opened the sliding door of the room they slept in and spend most of there time in. Then a snake came out of nowhere so fast in front of Ray's face, he was about to fall over on his bottom until a hand stretched out from the darkness of the room, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in, the sliding door closed by itself.

At first it was nothing but darkness, but he heard hisses and the on the floor, something moving. Ray felt slithering long like creatures slithered around from under his arm, around his ankle, and even slithered on top of his shoulder and then off. He couldn't see it, but he sure felt and heard it. The whole room was covered in snakes, not just one, but a dozen, or more. The glare of their eyes brightens red like dogs in the darkness. There was nothing left to see, Ray just stood still.

Then he could hear a moan of pain.

"Kai!" Ray yelled out, "Kai! Where are you?"

Ray tried to stand up but some how the snakes wrapped their long slender bodies around his feet and wrists.

Ray didn't have time to panic, he had to think, scream for help, and hopefully someone in the kitchen room would break away their day dreaming and come and get him. Suddenly he heard foot steps coming over near the entry way of the room. The figure grunted behind the door and then sneezed. It sounded like Tyson!

"Tyson!" Ray yelled, "Hel"- his mouth was covered over by a snake, covering his whole face. It was long and heavy snake, the weight brought Ray's head to tilt downward to the floor.

"Ray?" Tyson called out opening the door; he noticed it was dark so he turned on the switch, except he wished he hadn't.

Snakes were all over the place, black and white, blue and red, some looked to poisoness to go near, some looked they had horns on their noses, most were black cobras. Then he saw Kai being held by the neck with a noose wrapped around him. He was tilting on his feet from a stool, his hands were on the rope around his neck, trying maybe he could take it off from his head, but every noose is tighten for the neck, fat or skinny, there was no way that could work.

Tyson wanted to help him, but the snakes blocked him, they all came like swarming worms coming at him, then he noticed one snake that didn't slither toward him, a large light and dark brown boa constrictor that wrapped himself over a large body, an arm stuck out.

"Ray!" Tyson screamed, and for a moment he didn't care about the snakes, he was going to leap on in getting Ray, but he was stopped when he noticed a tall, skinny to the bone boy, looking the same age as him with maroon hair and red piercing eyes stared at him, a black snake was wrapped around his neck.

He was grinning, wearing a black tank top, dark blue jeans that were pended with spikes on the sides, large black combat boots and a bright glowing Egyptian-like bracelet. At first Tyson thought he saw needles springing out at him, but there were no needles to see once he blinked.

"You've come here to be punished too?" He said.

"Wait…" Tyson started saying, the whole mess coming together, "I might be wrong, but you must…must be Sandalphon?"

"You have thoughts of my mother I hate, you want to take her away from, from everyone, and you even want to have her to yourself! Just like Kai!" Sandalphon yelled pointing back at Kai.

"I'll first kill Kai, then Ray, then you." He said.

The snakes suddenly slithered fast like small tornadoes under Tyson's feet. Taking him by force, Sandalphon grabbed Tyson by the neck, his long fingernails sinking in Tyson's neck.

"You all must die, just like my father! The father who could never love me!" Sandalphon screamed.

"Stop!!" a voice screamed.

"Sandalphon turned his head toward the entry way of the room, Hilary standing there with Yugi, Max and Kenny behind her.

"Sandalphon let him go." Hilary said softly towards him.

"No! He's going to take you away from me, I won't let that!" He screamed crying back at her.

"Sandalphon please!" Yugi came begging next to Hilary.

Sandalphon's angry tears went away and instead his face changed from stiffening with tears to his gritting teeth into a frown, his eyes widening, and his face went long. He dropped Tyson to the floor, the snakes under his feet slithering away Tyson and toward the stool Kai was supporting to live.

From there, the rope supporting Kai's life untied itself and he dropped to the floor coughing and boa constrictor retrieved itself from choking Ray.

That's when Sandalphon took a handle that stuck out of the center of his golden bracelet, he pulled it out and came out was a chained golden sword that had the eye of Osiris embedded on it.

"It can't be," Yugi muttered, "Another millennium item?!"

"What do you mean another?" Hilary asked him.

"The forbidden one, the original pharaoh made, my father who created the millennium items in the first place, he created an eighth one that was never to be used. I don't remember why, but there was a forsaken story that was told by my father that the eighth millennium item was never to be used, because one day it would bring forth the apocalypse."

"Oh my god," Hilary feared, "Our child is the key to the end of the world."

No one knew what to do now, not when their fear has only began to worsen.


	11. Chapter 11: Imsety's Wish

Chapter 11

Imsety's wish

The night had fallen since the pharaoh came back from his secret journey to the tomb of the millennium items. No one had notice him sneak out, and thus he sighed as he leaned and laid his head on the marble stone in his balcony of his bedroom chamber.

Her head was there and buried, no one would know, at least that's what he thought. His somber and sadness went on as he kept thinking of the goddess that came here and was killed here, for he felt as though her presence was still here. And now his whole kingdom doubts him and his strength of ruling. But he could care less of that. He just lost his loved one for all eternity.

"And so your death shall come forth to me," a roaring voice said.

The pharaoh gasped looking around; "Who's there!" he called out. "Show yourself!"

The voice snickered, "As you wish," and then out appeared a dark head of a jackal with white sinner eyes, it's skin the color of rolling flesh and soil, and it's body, the walking emblem of a human body, sat across the pharaoh on the ledge of a balcony holding a flail.

"No! You're…." The pharaoh suddenly bowed to his knees, "forgive my rudeness God Anubis."

Even though he bowed down to his knees, the pharaoh knew who this god was, the god and gatekeeper of the dead, coming forth of mummification duties, the pharaoh had a feeling his death would be taken place in a few moments, for the God Anubis' job was take away the souls of funerals and bring them with his fore founding father Osiris and watch over the dead.

"Your life is in somber because of this woman, this goddess." Anubis said. "What goddess is she and how is she not related to all of us, to not even relate to Ra himself?"

The pharaoh didn't answer him, for many reasons. One was because he didn't know how to explain where she really came from, the other was because he had no feeling to talk, even a powerful god who contributes and controls all of the dead and funerals.

"You don't answer?" Anubis spoke after a wander of silence, "You don't speak even to me, not even an excuse? I'm quit surprised."

"I have nothing to answer, oh mighty god Anubis, I am thoughtless of everything in me, and my stomach and heart feels empty with no air to come through and be alive, I deserve to take no excuse for an answer when I speak the truth." The Pharaoh admitted.

"So you wish to plunder and die because of her, is that it?" Anubis' voice growled.

"What Pharaoh are you to ever make such impulsive actions and feelings? She was probably a traitor!"

"Your wrong!" the pharaoh talked back still kneeling down on his knees, "She could have the power to destroy you if she wanted you!"

Anubis' jackal eyes cleared with whiteness was glared down at the Pharaoh, his eyes becoming smaller.

"You dare talk back to me! She died! And I am Immortal! I am youthful! Ageless! I am a God! How dare you say such things like her as a woman that could ever destroy me when she got destroyed herself! Her head you hacked off with your very hands of power to this Kingdom!" Anubis roared with anger and mistrust.

The pharaoh however didn't feel any emotion of fear or anger toward Anubis, he felt emotionless as ever and just thought about the beautiful Goddess he once touched and had.

"No back talking! No dishonor words! Fine then! From this day your life shall be cursed, you will suffer starvation, you and your kingdom and the dead shall walk on this earth and contaminate your people with plagues that I can only control, and all of their bodies will be the color of rotting flesh and stink like dead cattle! Thus everyone will suffer unless you die in replace of their normal lives." Anubis threatened and said.

The pharaoh still hold no emotion and all he could see was his love one shining in the night sky, he could careless of Anubis' curse.

"There won't be a curse to take place Anubis," the Pharaoh said, "I already made my choice."

The Pharaoh stood up from his bow and walked toward the edge of the balcony, there he put his feet on top of the ledge then stood up as he felt and breathed in the sandy perfumed night of his Kingdom. Then he edged over fore ward and fell.

The fall ended with a large thump as people came out from their homes and shelters, guards running towards the body, and all Anubis could do was be shocked by this action.

For once in a lifetime, this Pharaoh was not selfish like his fore founding fathers, he died not for himself, not like the rest, he died because he was a fool in love.

Everyone crowded their way around their king's corpse as they couldn't believe that he had died. One of them was a faintly ghost no one could see but the pharaoh as the last sight he saw before closing them. Her long wavy bronze hair that flowed like ripples in a stream flowed through her beautiful piercing red eyes. She was nude but beautiful, and she bended down putting her hand on his cheek stroking it for the very last time.

"You foolish man," she said, "One day you and I will be together again."

Then he closed his eyes and all was black.

The soul of a young and loyal Pharaoh had lasted for only a small time. There he had become more then a hero to his people. He became a tragic hero and when the preparations of his mummification took place, the funeral man that wore an Anubis mask tied him up with wraps. The god Anubis, unable to be seen by the three men helping the mummification of their young king, Anubis sat near by in a chair watching them wrap him slowly by side to side. The brain was finally removed so nothing lay inside of him but his soul.

"I have a wish," a voice said to Anubis.

Anubis turned his head as he saw the god Imsety in front of him. One of the four sons of Horus, his father is the reincarnation of all the Pharaohs, including the young Pharaoh himself.

"You? What do you want?" Anubis asked annoyed.

It was particular strange to see two gods upon meeting each other now and none of their people could see the, of course the gods could show themselves if they wish. Imsety had a human head for a God, but a body of a white drape over one foot. Though he seemed to walk without jumping with one foot, as Imsety's brothers can as well, since they all have one foot.

"I came for a request under my father's orders, and a wish that perhaps you can accept."

"What is it?" Anubis asked interested.

"I came to revive the soul of the Pharaoh's, not only that but the young foreign Goddess and the non existing Prince of Egypt." Imsety claimed.

"That woman!" Anubis was shocked, "But wait, what do you mean about this non existing Prince of Egypt?" Anubis asked but was annoyed, knowing that he was not going to like this.

"The Goddess that came from this place called Rome was with child of the Pharaoh's Éire of Egypt." Imsety explained casually.

"Impossible!" Anubis growled. He paused for awhile stressing, "What is your wish then?" Anubis asked.

Imsety smiled warmly, "For them to be reincarnated again and fulfill the prophecy. For when the Apocalypse comes, they are the true ones to stop it."

"The Apocalypse!?" Anubis yelled shocked and almost exhausted of it, "But why come to me?!"

"Because not only do you house the corpses but also the souls, sending them to Osiris himself. Give them to me and I will revive them to save this world from chaos. Isis, my protecter has seen the future and she sees darkness taken over but only can see the Pharaoh Atem and the foreign goddess wielding power to stop it. The Prince of Egypt must be reborn, for if he is not, his soul will be the cause of the apocalypse. And he will be a sickening soul contaminating and housing every body like a corpse."

Anubis thought for a moment, but as usual, he wanted his side of the bargain, his personality matched well with his ability as a God, and his rank of power as well.

"Very well, reincarnate the souls of the Foreign Goddess and the Pharaoh, but do not touch the soul of Prince of Egypt, let his soul rot in that human fetus of his."

"What!?" Imsety cried out, "I must reborn him as well! He is the link to the end of the world!"

"The World in which Egypt must control and take over. Kuk the god of Darkness will have a splendid time watching!" Anubis answered. "That is my bargain, and then you may reborn the Prince of Egypt as a child, but only if the Foreign Goddess gives birth to him, it will be her duty to have soul remain in her belly and be born as a mother to him.!"

Imsety gawked as he was shocked, but he had no choice, he knew Osiris would not care unless the soul was worth taking afar with. But Anubis was the gatekeeper of the Soul World, he had no choice but accept the bargain.

This was all for the pleasure of him and Kuk, but the world waited as the Kingdom came to the ceremony of their Pharaoh's death.

5,000 years later, the goddess, the pharaoh and the Prince of Egypt, all met again.

A/N: Sorry if this one was short, but it also was important! So now you know why these three characters were reborn in the first place! And the last thoughts of Atem before he committed suicide, but don't think it's the end! You'll find out more, of what happens to the Bladebreakers, who Tyson and Kai really is, and much more! The next chapters will make a huge turn from Mythology stories to Religious aspects of Bible Stories, so stay in touch, thanks for reviewing and getting me to keep going and updating! You guys are the Bomb!


	12. Chapter 12: Prince of Egypt

Chapter 12

The Prince of Egypt

It was almost disturbing enough that a child of their own could be this dangerous, the good son gone wrong. It was almost too good to be true; his smile was as wicked as his maroon hair and red eyes. His grin was as menace looking as a real god of death should have. Except his was scarier.

Tyson got up slowly right after restraining himself from the snakes slithering on the floor. As Sandalphon held the sword, his eyes were grinning as though of a sadist. He kept it on Yugi, his own father who caused his unseen birth to ever happen.

"The Pharaoh must die under his name!" Sandalphon yelled, and he swooped in and swung his blade to cut Yugi in half, but Yugi dodged it. Hilary tried to stop him but didn't know how since she had no way of bringing up goddess powers that she remembers having.

As Yugi kept dodging, Tyson snuck from behind and bashed Sandalphon's head with his kendo stick. Except that the kendo stick snapped in half flying towards the wall and almost hitting Max but missed. Max just came in from the door behind Hilary.

Sandalphon jabbed his elbow on Tyson's face, pushing him down on the floor. But when Yugi came wrapping his arms around Sandalphon's neck to strain him down, Sandalphon jabbed his elbow again at Yugi's stomach, forcing him to let go. Yugi would hold on, but after the forth hit, Yugi let to writhe the pain he couldn't bare. Kai came around this time, after breathing a few times from being hung by a noose, he took the rope Sandalphon used his powers to untie him from the neck and wrapped it around Sandalphon's neck, trying to control him, Kai wasn't strong enough, so Ray suddenly came and helped him, choking him down.

"Stop it!" Hilary screamed, "Don't hurt him!"

But they didn't stop. All of their rage taking out on him, their feelings of distraught was because of him. And even because of him, Hilary is probably more and more of her old self, beautiful and perhaps more lustful.

Yugi hearing Hilary's scream, notice the three boys toppled on Sandalphon, trying to hold him down, Yugi rushing towards them tried to pull off Ray and Kai from him, but then Sandalphon's back grew something from under his skin. His back grew like a hunchback, Ray and Kai and Yugi on top rose up in the air from Sandalphon's back. Then the three fell off not able to hang on from holding the rope around Sandalphon's neck. Then great wings sprung out from Sandalphon's back. Great black wings with red eyes on all sides of the feather, it had dark red rubies hung by white pearls that looking like tears from the eyes. It was almost like a great Dark Angel has come in front of them from the depths of hell or perhaps Osiris' eye.

"Sandalphon…"Hilary swept off saying, she was so amazed yet almost regretful to see the form Sandalphon has made. This was perhaps the true form of the Prince of Egypt.

Sandalphon's eyes begun to bleed, it was something Hilary felt was killing the inside of Sandalphon.

"Sandalphon, please stop this..." Hilary begged, she felt useless now that her friends were trying to protect her, trying to kill him for her, and because of this, she can't bring out the strength to stop him.

Sandalphon is doing all this for her, she knows that, she must try to cope with him to stop, even though her side of the memories she remembers in Rome was to fight it all out, she knew being her old self won't do anything, fighting him became to painful for her to bare. Violence itself was not the way to protect her, at least not like this. How can she stop him without killing him?

Or was there another way?

Sandalphon started crying, his tears being mixed with blood was making his tears bright red.

That's when he flew out of the dojo, making a huge break out through the ceiling wall, he flew out having splattering blood all over the walls and floor. Max was covered of splattered blood on the side of face and shirt and shorts. Kenny was behind him speechless. The snakes in the room suddenly vanished.

Hilary stared off on the floor. Unsure if whether of what happened was real.

"How could you..?" she whispered out loud.

Yugi went to hug her for comfort but she pushed him away. Her action shocked Yugi.

"How could all of you do that to him?" Hilary screamed at the Bladebreakers and Yugi.

Kai, Tyson and Ray looked dumbfounded. Almost shocked really. Why else would they do that, self defense was aloud when being attacked. Especially by enchanted and possessed snakes that eat you and kill you.

"Because it's his fault that you,"-"That's not it!" Hilary screamed at Tyson when he tried to explain.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine!" She screamed, "I tried to tell you to stay away, but he knew about you anyway! And I tried to maybe, for once.." She went quiet, struggling to say the word. "To maybe for once protect you guys, but I know it's not possible."

Her eyes traveled afar on the floor, "All of you are the same, you're the same as the rest of the men before then. And the same when trying to protect me, You shed blood and get hurt and hurt one another all for me!" She started crying.

"Now I remember why I was so sad, I could never have anyone without having them love me as just a goddess." Hilary suddenly realized. Then she turned her head to look at Yugi, no, not Yugi, Atem.

"But I found one man to see me as who I was, He's been here by my side this whole time, saving me and helping me. But I have to do this on my own now." She started to stutter in the words she was about to say but couldn't, instead she took Yugi's hand and held it to her chest.

"I think I know how to stop him. A mom knows best." And she kissed him on the lips one more. Then she stared at the Bladebreakers.

She looked at Ray, at Kai, at Tyson, at Max and Kenny and stared coldly at all of them.

"I know no reason to hate you, but look at me again for the Wicked Witch of the Eight Grade Hilary, not the Goddess who was executed in Egypt."

And there she left, the scene that Sandalphon caused had made such a disturbia on the kids. They watch her leave. While all of the boys felt distraughted, Yugi for once felt confident. He finally pinched in a smile, but then he walked with Hilary, taking her hand.

"I trust you," he said, "But I want to be there anyway, You can't tell me to stay in one place and expect me to stay."

Then Tyson tagged behind Yugi, "Neither can I, I'm sorry Hil. But everything now seems so different ever since you were kidnapped. We want to help."

"No, I don't want you too. You'll get hurt and it will be my fault. I don't want all of you fighting him like your animals, A god didn't create the world so it can play it's man made humans like puppets, he's my son, and I am only aloud to kill him." She said firmly.

"That maybe true, but will stand by Yugi and watch, this is your fight Hilary," Ray said, "As much as I want to ," He struggled saying it, "I-I just want you to know how I feel ever since I met Yugi."

"Me too." Max said. His blue eyes were narrowed to the ground as he spoke feeling unsure of what he's doing.

"Come back to us," Kai said, "no matter who or what you are."

"I'm not afraid to tell you anymore then that it's my fault were like this." Yugi confessed.

Hilary put her finger on his lip, "It's okay, pay me back someday when were ready to have a child of our own."

And then for the second time she turned and left them. She was positive that things will not turn out the way they should as she expects, but she had a hunch of Sandalphon and his emotions of her. One spit of the devil's wine and all it takes is to make the devil drink his own poison.

For once Hilary felt she wasn't doing this just as Arianna, but as the Hilary that is now. Of course she was afraid, but being afraid will cause her do achieve nothing if she doesn't do anything. She has no choice, Sandalphon will have to part of her forever until she can allow him to come out again. And so she followed the child's mind that wanders in darkness.

Where would the Prince of Egypt be where his mother can be near?

Hilary started to run, not sure of where she was going, but as she imagined Sandalphon's face in tears, she started going outskirts of the city and toward the beach.

The beach was sunny and windy. It was cold but warm at the same time. And it wasn't so bad to sit down in the sand. The beach wasn't public, in fact, it was deserted. This place brought back memories, Tyson and the gang always came to the beach to practice and train for tournaments in Beyblading and for fun. Hilary didn't do much that time, she was always on the line with Kenny watching Tyson and the Bladebreakers do their training. She would always cheer for them and support them, but in the end, she wouldn't have support in return, especially from Tyson or Kai. Kai was always silent all the time, always glaring at her as though she wasn't suppose to be there, she would see in his eyes that he held the words "Why are You Here? You should leave because you annoy me."

Those silent words spoke through his eyes all the time, but Hilary would ignore them, and now she regrets not doing so.

However deep inside, she thanked their heartless acts, because afterwards she met Yugi again, her depression wouldn't be selfless act without him bringing back childhood memories of when he was her tutor. It was more than father daughter love between them, even though he was necessarily her lover as a man, but even though he took care of her when she was a little girl, Yugi had moments of taking care of her as a woman, and she wasn't afraid of him kissing her more then on the cheek.

She was thankful that her mother didn't notice. She was only 8 while he was 16. She knew that he lied to the public about him being 22 years old, he was much older then that, but his appearance appeared to have his notation.

She stood in the sand looking afar from to the ocean. Her memories of the beach wasn't as bad as she got older hanging out with Tyson. She remembered her first time at the beach was when Yugi took her out for the first time. He never reported such events to her mother, he knew Hilary needed to see the world in order to learn and study better in school. He took her to the beach and she couldn't believe her eyes when she stepped on the sand. Something of a memory from a dream she felt as she put a fistful of sand in her hands. She wanted for once to bring Sandalphon and share this moment with him, walk on the sand and sit in the ocean waves as the shores keeps lopping away at your legs and let the sea weed tangle up with your legs. It was a soothing sensation. She was sad on how she could tell Sandalphon hadn't experience such things. Not yet atleast.

She threw the sand in the air and let the wind take away the sand, blowing off towards the sea, like ashes. Like broken tears from a body burnt to a crisp. It was just like Sandalphon was.

"Sandalphon," Hilary whispered to the sky, "Come home with me, it's okay baby, it's okay my love, come home with me."

Red wings shimmered over the ocean waves. Glittering red jewels, flapping red wings, bright like rubies, slowly feathers fell leaving a trail in the sea. It was like a red phoenix flying toward her to the shore. There, his beaming red eyes met hers. For once she could feel her old soul folding in. Almost like a transition of water and fire mixing in. It was a soothing feeling as she felt the inside of her change.

Sandalphon's wings changed color, they were no more black but shimmering red. The eyes in his wings were gone, and there he just looked normal as he slowly landed on the sand, spreading his wings, flapping them to get off some sand and salt from the ocean waves. There he stood looking calm. For once there was nothing on his face that looked evil, not malicious, not even sadist. Just plain smiling warmly.

"Hello mother," He said.

Hilary wasn't sure how to answer to something so alarming as this.

"H-Hello" she said back.

"I've missed you so," He said, and he started to walk towards her, opening his arms out to her.

"Stop!" Hilary ordered him, "Listen to me, you have to stop what your doing, you have to stop and listen to me. Listen to what I have to say."

Sandalphon listened, his long black snake wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf.

"Would you believe me that I told you your father is not a murderer?" Hilary asked, unsure of she was going to say more to him would make any sense.

"How can I?" Sandalphon mentioned, "He killed both you and me, and I was never born, don't you know how much pain I was in!?"

Hilary remembered the needles that were stuck through him, to think him as a fetus was placed in needles for experimenting and pleasure. For that one moment, she didn't think she could do it. But that's when she remembered something.

She went towards him and took his head, and placed it on her chest. There Sandalphon could here her heart beat.

"I remember, back when I was just a little baby, my mother would always place my head on her chest, so I could sleep there, the beating of the heart was like a lullaby, and I would be so relaxed." Hilary said as she let Sandalphon had the moment of the heart.

"And then, did you know when a baby is born, the father can hold him, place the baby near his heart, and soon the baby is laughing. The beating of the father's heart is like a little stroke that makes the baby feel alive. Yugi never killed you with these hands, because when a man sees his child in front of him, that's when they know the sensation of being a father is the most happiest moment in their lives." Hilary said, imagining that if her older self wasn't killed, she would gladly give birth and Yugi as the Pharaoh would be so proud.

"You are the Prince of Egypt, you are a god that is no more then a lonesome child, but come back to me, and then you can start over. All the happiest things will start when you will be born for the first time." Hilary was trying to say, trying not to cry as she remembered her father told her the story of when she was born. When ever she was scared, he would tell her the story of the day her mother gave birth to her, how her gleamy eyes didn't make a cry.

"Be reborn, so I can tell you the story of how you were born, okay?" Hilary asked.

Sandalphon felt Hilary's heart beat next to his ear. What she kept saying was really true, and much of anything else didn't matter.

That's when Yugi appeared behind Hilary. Sandalphon noticed, but he didn't get angry, instead Yugi wrapped his arms around both of them. Hilary could feel that he had golden Egyptian wings that wrapped around them like a blanket. Sandalphon suddenly started to age younger and younger.

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai and Kenny followed Yugi and discovered the family reunion. Tyson then looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds suddenly got darker and the winds were getting stronger.

"A storm is coming," Ray said looking up. "Yeah…" Tyson said letting his thoughts wonder. Then he squinted his eyes to see far off in the clouds. He could see a person of some sorts floating in the sky as the grey and black clouds moved pass eachother, getting bigger and bigger.

"Hilary!" Tyson yelled out, Hilary looked up still holding Sandalphon who seemed to be in a very relaxed sleep. Yugi looked up as well and then they both turn their heads to look at Tyson.

"There's someone up there in the sky!" Tyson yelled at them. Yugi and Hilary looked up. So did the rest of the Bladebreakers. They all looked up and saw a strong powerful being floating down towards the shore of the beach.

Sandalphon stopped aging and went back to his fourteen year old self, but still relaxed and asleep. Hilary could feel herself changing, her wavy hair got longer and longer. Curly like waves in the ocean. So did her face and eyes. Hilary changed into her old self again, realizing who it was in the sky.

The figure came closer, wearing a white robe and red cloak. She had a warrior's helmet on and a fierce, huge and scary looking owl on her shoulder. She had body armor on her chest and arms and held a sword in her right hand.

This figure looked so familiar to Hilary, but why. It wasn't because she seen her before in her history books at school, no, she was somehow familiar as she seen her before in person. That's when she remembered this figure passing her by in Olympus one day.

Her voice was a roaring and very confident voice when she spoke to others. She was very arrogant and high mighty compare to some people. And she disliked Arianna very much.

"Athena.." Hilary whispered.


	13. Chapter 13: Family Reunion

Chapter 13

Reunion with Family

Athena, the glorious and mighty warrior of Olympus. The Goddess, who wove scenes of what happened if people disobeyed the gods, she who turned Arachne into a spider where she will weave and spin for all eternity, she who powers all rule and victory. And the last one who could ever care for Arianna. Hilary remembered well as she floated down by her large and graceful mighty wings. Hilary's eyes widen as she remembered how once Athena tried to kill her.

Athena was always known as a shrewd heroin. The daughter of Zeus and Metis and a symbol of the city of Athens, she was no half sister to Arianna, no sibling, and held no wisdom like the people have said of her on earth. For she was cruel as a wicked black spider preying on her prey to kill her daddy-long-legged husband. To suck him dry until he is nothing but a flake of skin. That one night when Arianna laid upon a cliff, looking down on earth and starring at the humans living their lives, Athena came to her, holding a dagger that had a serpent wrapped around it.

"You are not worth to be a goddess," she told her. "You are not even worth to be of anything. Because you are no goddess, a goddess must be a savior, a powerful and beautiful angel, womb you will never be." She had said to her. Her cruel and cold filling voice skimmed through Arianna's veins. Alas, she had no emotion on her face. No expression to show to her half sister. Arianna stood up from the ledge, standing taller then Athena. "Do you wish to say something?" Athena asked her.

"You have come to kill me," Arianna soon realized. Athena took the dagger and went forward to thrust the dagger through Arianna's stomach when she missed as Arianna jumped off the ledge and flew down to earth. There Arianna turned herself into a human being and stayed on earth, away from the terrible deeds of Mt. Olympus has given her to experience. Her father could watch her afar, but he had no interest going down to get her. And she had no interest going back.

Athena was the last one that Arianna had seen on Mt. Olympus since she ran away. And now, after all these years, she comes back to finish her off.

Athena stood motionless on the sand, like a tall and marble statue that Arianna had saw in Athens. The Virgin Warrior looked down upon Hilary as she remembered how her eyes were so beautiful, they seemed unreal and unkind. A serpent appeared under Athena's gown, slithering up on Athena's long sword, and slithering where it wrapped around her arm.

To Tyson, Athena was the tallest woman he had ever seen. The tallest and scariest woman he had ever seen. Ray and the rest of the boys stood uneasy and sort of frightened by Athena's aura that stood all around her like a suffocating cloud that made them choke and sweat.

"You," Hilary said to her half sister, "Athena, have you come to threaten and kill me?" Hilary felt tensed as she asked her this. Yugi stared at Athena with great awe. He maybe a god, but in truth, Yugi had never seen any other gods except Arianna and Sandalphon. Compare to her father Zeus, Athena was definitely an astonishing goddess who looked very unreal. More then Horus could ever compare to.

"So you remember," Athena noticed by Hilary's appearance that she certainly didn't remember all of who she was. Her voice had so much authority and power; it was almost scary to them. "For so many years we watched and hear of you becoming more and more of a tyrant, and now you're finally there to your true form."

"Father Time has properly effect his wanders," Hilary said, her voice becoming deep and threatening. Yugi realized her voice changed to her older voice of what she had as a woman. Since Hilary had her old appearance, her voice suddenly changed with it. Tyson noticed it too.

"What do you want with me!?" Hilary's voice called out to Athena loud and deep.

"We come for your son," she answered her. Arianna looked down upon Sandalphon. He was still asleep with his head laying on her knees and her hand on the side of his head. "No!" she called back to Athena.

"You and your Egyptian lover maybe outlawed gods, but he has every right to belong to us, where he will be a better god then you will ever make of him", Athena explained to her.

"No, you don't want him as your own, you want him dead! Dead and not existing!" Hilary yelled at her. "Sandalphon is half of a Greek God and half of an Egyptian God; he belongs nowhere but in my arms!"

"You would never take him," Yugi stood up to tell to Athena. At this point, he doesn't care if she's tall and scary, Olympian gods were the most stubborn and egotistic gods mankind and the universe had ever known. "You would never take him in Olympus because he's half Egyptian! And no one in Nun would ever accept him because he's half Olympian! There's only one place that he belongs and that is earth! I do not belong in Egypt and Arianna does not belong in Olympia, only earth can be the place for us to stay together! Only earth is where we live, and nowhere else!"

Hilary felt amazed; Yugi's words took her heart into something meaningful. Into something inspirational. They are a family who are outlawed by their own kind, and only one place for them to live is here. With friends, like Tyson, and Ray, Max, Kenny, and Kai. It all makes sense, for so long Hilary thought she belonged somewhere else, but it was really here that she belonged in! Here, of all places!!! Not the underworld, not the heavens, but here.

Athena felt enraged at Yugi, standing up against her like she was wrong of everything. "How dare you talk back to me?" She yelled enraged at Yugi. Tyson and the rest of the boys felt useless but scared of Athena when she raised her voice.

"You are not of my kind!" Yugi told her back, "I have every right to talk back to you!"

Hilary just wanted to hug him, but that would probably ruin the cool and uprising scene he was making. But my god, did Hilary felt proud. She could marry Yugi right now as it would seem!

Athena growled as her owl puffed fiercely with its large and vicious yellow eyes. It was almost as if the bird was about to blow up, but instead it spread its long and hug wings. This owl that always accompanied Athena was no normal owl, it was huge compare to the ones you usually see, it enormous and frightful looking. Normally it stares would get you creep out, but this one would just frighten you stiff. Soon the owl matched Athena's anger as her black hair and beading eyes blew through the wind, as the storm struck lightning and the waves of the ocean suddenly became larger dangerous.

Sandalphon opened his eyes to see Athena enraged as her cape and gown blew through the wind, and her serpent hissed. That's when Sandalphon's snake came off of his shoulder and slithered toward Athena where Athena's serpent slithered down toward it. They engaged a fight, snapping and biting and hissing at each other as both snaked fought. Athena didn't seem to notice her serpent was in a fight when she stared angry at Yugi and Hilary. Hilary could feel inside of her change. Her body transforming into something mature and strong.

"I must finish this," she said. Sandalphon stood up on his knees next to her, his red ruby wings appeared out of his back, tall and alarmed. "No Sandalphon," she told her son. "I have to do this alone."

Yugi looked back his lover as if she was crazy. "You can't! Not alone!" he told her. From everything of now, he couldn't let this happen. Hilary couldn't look at him for a moment, but then she did smiling, with tears in her eyes.

Her expression on her older face of Arianna was something relieving to Yugi, as she gave up to him. He helped her stand up and there they stood motionless to Athena. Answering to her that they'll fight to protect Sandalphon.

"If that's your answer then, Fine! I'll just have to kill both of you myself!" Athena said satisfied with the answer. She brought out her sword with pride, her wings stretched up as she flew above into the sky waiting for them to come after her.

Hilary could feel something familiar come upon her. She hugged her torso as she felt great white, blue jeweled wings come out of her like hair escaping through the wind. It wasn't painful as she thought, and it wasn't so terrible that she showed off her old self to the world. Her clothes had changed as the wind blew across to her. A white and beautiful gown and flown upon her, as she felt golden earrings and heavy bracelets take form. Her hair was officially longer then before and there she stood as the wind stopped blowing. She looked down on herself to noticed she was wearing the old warrior outfit she wore when came upon to meet Yugi as a pharaoh in Egypt. The boys' jaws just dropped as not only her outfit, but her whole figure had changed. She was still petite as her regular height when she was Hilary, but she was officially Arianna again.

Athena could only be angered more as it felt a long memory has come to haunt her.

Arianna's hand glowed as she brought it out toward the sea, and there the sand formed and rose up into her hands where a sword of seven spike stood out on each side and glowed purple but was as clear as glass. "The Sword of Wars, I have chosen as my weapon," Arianna said. Pearls had wrapped itself around the blade, showing it's beauty and richness. Sandalphon rose up in the sky, and there out of his golden bracelet, he brought out a sword like before. Yugi could feel something different come upon him as he felt golden wings came out of his back. It was something he had never felt on him before, and he stood awed by the transformation that came upon him. Osiris' eye glowed on his forehead as he felt apart of him filled his lungs with relaxed air.

Arianna rose to the sky and with great speed flew toward Athena and swiped her blade hard against hers. The fight was on.

It was 3 to 1, but the Olympian Gods never fought fair. Athena's great strength was stronger then Arianna's but she didn't give up. It was war against gods, and when this happens, the world falls to pieces. Sandalphon flew to the sky, along with Yugi as they both flew toward the sky and with Sandalphon's great sword, swiped it across Athena's back, Yugi with his Osiris' eye had great instinct power, and he yelled toward Athena, "Mind Crush!"

The feeling was like having your brain explode inside your skull. The pain had shook Athena into terror as it made her fall, but her wings made her float and she had trouble seeing. Arianna beat her elbow against her face, where Athena fell into he water. Her owl appeared before Sandalphon and Yugi, and drastically grew enormous then it's usual size, pecking and flapping it's wings distracting Sandalphon and Yugi to help Arianna.

Arianna swooped in on the surface of the water to see if Athena was drowning, but an arm came out and grabbed her and dragged her in under water. They fought constantly with fists and tighten necks as each choked each other and they sunk down to the bottom of the sea. Water was something their wings were not meant for, but both kept fighting until they swung each other apart.

They swam to the surface, searching for air, until they flew up to the surface where Athena flew backwards and hit Arianna that made her fall to the shoreline.

Tyson and the rest could only watch their friend fight like her life depended on it. Arianna's sword of wars came flying into the sand where it landed right below Tyson. Tyson quickly jumped off the cemented ledge and landed on the sand to take out the sword and give to Arianna. "Tyson! What are you doing!?" Kenny yelled at him.

The wind had blown stronger as the clouds became grey and black and the storm became stronger. The wind blew through Tyson's dark hair as he glanced up to Kenny, "She needs help!" Tyson called back to Kenny. Then with all his strength, he lifted the sword out of the sand, but was so heavy, his arms fell so he couldn't hold it up because of the weight it had. So he dragged it through the sand as fast as he could before Athena flew toward to stab her. But Athena was getting closer as she flew down with great speed to the shoreline.

"Arianna!!!" Tyson yelled with all he could, "Arianna sat up to notice Tyson running towards her with her sword. Tyson tried as hard as he could, lift up the sword, and swung it to Arianna, with all the strength he had to throw a glass sword, and there with just one hand, Arianna caught it, and pointed it out toward Athena, with great speed she flew down, without stopping, Athena's body went right through the blade. And all at once the wind and stopped blowing, the waves stopped forming, and clouds dispersed to clear sky. It all was silent.

At that moment, Arianna disappeared, and Hilary laid on the ground with the sword stuck out through Athena's stomach, and she looked down at Hilary's young face with shock.

Her voice gaped with speechlessness. The sun's rays shined out through the clouds, and Sandalphon and Yugi flew down to the shoreline, noticing Hilary still laying on the ground, holding the blade that is still pierced through Athena's stomach.

"You can't kill me…" Athena said to Hilary. Hilary looked at her guilty and nervous like.

"It is Done," A voice echoed from the sky.

Everyone paused to look around. Only Hilary and Athena recongnized that voice. Athena quickly flew outward from Hilary, letting the blade come out as she backed away. No blood was left on the sword of wars, as you expect a god never bleeds. Hilary stood up with the sword still in her hands and she looked up at the sky like something had come over her like a great annoyance.

"So all these years you've finally come to talk to me!" she said up to the sky.

"I have no reason to return and speak with my outlawed daughter," the voice echoed, "But I have come to end and take my other daughter back home."

"I can't believe it," Ray said to himself. "Yeah," Kenny agreed, "It's really him."

"Zeus," Tyson said looking up at the sun rays of the sky, clinging out of the dark clouds. The boys became astonished by the scene that has taken place before them.

"No!" Athena begged to her father, " I must take the child"-"YOU WILL NOT!!!!!" Zeus interrupted enraged. "This no longer concerns us!!!"

His voice roared through out the city, he could be heard countries away from this beach, but it seemed only the Bladebreakers, Hilary, Athena, Yugi and Sandalpon, are the only ones who could hear while the city laid deaf.

"Arianna and The Pharaoh Atem has made their decision. And Gaia has given that choice to accept these outlawed gods to live as they wish on her created land." Zeus explained.

"No more does the humans concern their lives with us, no more do they care. The humans have chosen a path to lead as their own. We taught them the meaningful ways of how life as a human must be, and they chosen a different life style for their own purposes! We as gods do not matter until Gaia has fallen apart and die. For then humans will be in our control again, to start a new life! That is until Sandalphon will be reborn as a full god. He is the key to the end of Gaia, it is his desiscion whether Gaia must be redone and rebuild into something more then how we started before." His voice echoed to reason.

"Until then, we Olympian Gods and Goddesses have no longer any reason to be with the humans. It is Arianna's job to watch over Gaia, Atem's job to discipline it, and Sandalphon's job to end it. That is their role here on Gaia." Zeus finished explaining.

With this, Athena floated into the sun rays disappearing along with her serpent and owl. When they disappeared, the sky went back to sky blue, clear as the day was before Athena appeared. The ocean sounding relaxed and soft between the sky and the breeze.

"So is it over?" Tyson asked, killing the silence.

Hilary smiled, "Almost," she said and she went toward Sandalphon and hugged him. "You'll come back soon, I promise," she whispered in his ear. Sandalphon then shrunk getting younger by age until he vanished into Hilary's stomach where he originally belongs. The Millennium dropped into the sand where Yugi noticed and took it off the ground. "I'll keep this until he'll be born and gets older." Yugi explained. Hilary went hug him, exhausted and happy that it was over.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Max asked Tyson. "I'm not really sure," Tyson answered honestly starring at Hilary and Yugi. And there he walked away. The boys looked back watching Tyson walk away hunched forward with his head looking down the ground, and shrugging with his hands in his pockets. Kai soon followed him, as so did Max and Kenny. Before Ray left, he looked back at Hilary who saw her and Yugi kissing at the ledge of the beach. Then he went followed the rest of the boys, accepting the fact it was too late.

Something that day came upon the Bladebreakers, realizing that one thing, the world was not as normal as it may seem, and the years followed when they all turned 18 and 19 years old. The country had fallen to a discovery of the existence of demons and mythical creatures living upon them, hidden from the world. Soon every existence that hidden itself from the world for thousands of years had come out from the dark and into the light. No war had comprehended the world to come into state with these new discoveries. But it sure put everyone in shock, except for the Bladebreakers and the new newlywed Couple.


End file.
